


Please Save Me

by Trash_Prince13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Angst, Chaptered, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, eruri - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Prince13/pseuds/Trash_Prince13
Summary: Levi is a prostitute of the underground. He’s being controlled by a pimp who is an overall terrible person. He rapes his prostitutes, drugs them, takes more money than owed, and manipulates and threatens them to keep them all under his control. He owns about 10 escorts, Levi being one of the most popular for the perverted old pigs who use this man’s service.Erwin is a policeman who, while perverted in his own way, feels the need to save Levi and the other men and women under this man’s control. But he wants Levi for his very own. Maybe he can even convince him to work as an officer as well.This is their story of how they come together and how their feelings grow and change. Many difficulties lie ahead for the two unlikely lovers.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. The Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a brand new Eruri fanfiction I've decided to write. There will be a lot of trigger warnings from this first chapter, onwards. Not all chapters will be so brutal. Please check the tags for the different warnings and possible themes that will be occurring throughout this story. 
> 
> This story will be chaptered. It will be a rather long, drawn-on story. I will work on it as much as I can until I am able to finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story! Later on, there will be mpreg, so if you do not like that, you don't have to read. I will put warnings at the beginning of whatever chapter that'll happen in. 
> 
> Anyway! Please cheer me on as I write the rest of this. I have seven chapters so far! However, I am a college student and life gets really busy sometimes, but I will do my best to continue posting. Thank you! <3

Levi had had such a sad life. He went through the sort of things no one deserved to go through. His mom had died when he was no older than five from a chronic illness. His father, after this, became severely depressed and lost his job. He was unable to afford to pay for himself and Levi, so he soon decided to sell Levi to a local pimp, named Nile, who was willing to pay a hefty sum. At age 10, Levi was sold into the sex trade so his father could get money. Monthly payments were promised by the pimp who was now the proud owner of Levi. Luckily enough for Levi, (although nothing about this situation was lucky) the pimp waited until he was 16 before he started selling him off on the streets. He wanted the kid to at least reach sexual maturity. For a cocksucking piece of shit, he had some morals. But until Levi was 16, he was forced to cook and clean for the pimp and the other escorts. Of course, Levi would never forgive his father for this, but continued to tell the pimp to send him money. Might as well. Levi didn’t need the money for himself. What the fuck was he supposed to buy when his life was basically completely controlled by the other man.

Levi was now 23. He had been doing this shit for 7 years. Well, 7 years of him having to do the actual escorting. Otherwise, it had been 13 long years he had been under this pimp’s control. On multiple accounts, Levi tried to escape but never made it out. Either another escort would sell him out before he even got to leave, or he’d actually make it out but would be found since there were eyes everywhere and Nile was one of the most prominent pimps in the underground. He had a lot of people who worked for him. Because of how disobedient Levi had become, Nile began to use a lot of sedatives on him, drugging him up when he went out on the streets and before bed so he would not be motivated to even try to leave.

So far, it was working well. Levi had been tamed to a point. Of course, there were still the occasional blow ups, like Levi biting some perverts cock while sucking him off or attempting to stab someone for touching him in a way that was not agreed upon beforehand. It was a miserable existence and on more than one occasion, Levi thought about killing himself. However, there was a tiny glimmer of hope that he held onto that one day he would end up getting out of here and living a life that was better suited to him. He also had a hope that he would one day be able to kill the man that had tormented him for so many years, or at the very least, see him breathe his last breath. Levi had grown extremely bitter towards everyone around him.

He was popular for his body, but the people who paid for his services hated his personality. He was rude, cold, blunt, everything they wouldn’t want in a submissive little escort. Yet, Levi was still extremely experienced and good at what he did when he did it right, so they were almost all willing to see past his rudeness. Just so they could get a quick fuck. Some of the men were even into it, receiving the degradation Levi threw out and would pay extra, so this aspect of Levi was never particularly controlled.

Well, that was usually the case, anyway. People would put up with Levi’s shitty attitude. But not everyone was like that. On one fateful day, Levi had been spotted on a nearby corner, by a fat, ugly old man named Zachly. He paid Levi to do it with him in an alley. Levi, not really giving a shit about his own life, happily gave in since the old man was waving a hefty wad of cash in his face. He also assumed he’d be able to fend the man off if anything bad happened, despite the sedatives coursing through his blood.

The two of them went to the alleyway and Levi turned to face the other man. “So, what do you want?”

Zachly looked down to the short male, a faint smirk on his lips. “Not very polite, are you?” He said softly, setting the cash on a stack of cardboard boxes for Levi. “I want you to bend over and let me fuck you.” He said shortly, cutting straight to the chase.

Levi rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “You’re not paying me to be fuckin’ polite, old man. That ain’t my job.” He grumbled before his eyes widened a little bit. “You expect me to touch these dirty walls. Why can’t we do this somewhere cleaner like a hotel?” He grumbled. Levi, despite what he did for a living, truly was a clean freak. Doing something like this in an alley was less than ideal. The job itself was already less than ideal, but this was even worse. He was at least usually taken to a hotel or fucked in a car. Not some dirty alley that reeked of trash and sewage.

The “old man” raised an eyebrow, the smirk fading away as it was quickly replaced with a frown. He glared at the other male, reaching out to grab a fistful of his hair. “You’re just a slut. You should treat me with respect. Unless you want me to teach you a lesson.” He then paused, thinking for a moment about Levi’s question. “Because I would not want to be seen with a little dirty whore like you. I can’t have people getting the wrong idea.”

Levi grunted when his hair was grabbed, a hand lifting to grip the other’s wrist. “Fuckin’ let go of me you fat pig!” He snarled sharply, a flash of fear crossing over his somewhat clouded gray eyes. “I ain’t takin’ this fuckin’ job if you’re gonna treat me like that! Godammit!” He cried out, his other hand reaching out and up to slap the man.

This of course, simply enraged the man to the point that he was seeing red. And Levi was about to suffer a terrible fate. The man quickly turned Levi around and pulled down his pants before yanking down his own. With no preparation or lube, the man forced his cock deep into Levi, a hand reaching to wrap around Levi’s neck, choking him. His other hand was holding onto Levi’s wrists tightly, keeping him restricted. He didn’t want to get hit after all. He had his way with the younger male until he came, filling Levi to the brim. He then pulled out and slammed the poor boy’s head against the wall, letting Levi’s body drop to the floor as he cleaned himself up and stuffed his cock back into his pants. “That’s what you get you shitty little brat.” He snarled. He grabbed the money had put aside and simply threw it atop the other male before walking off.

Levi, the whole time tried fighting the other man off, struggling against his hands, but due to the drugs he was given daily, he was quite lethargic and submissive and after having a large fit earlier, he had been given a bigger dose than usual. He wasn’t strong enough to break away and instead his body went into a state of shock. Surprisingly, Levi had never been raped like this before… So, his body had no idea how to react, and as soon as his head met that cold, dirty brick of the alley wall, he lost consciousness, crumbling to the floor with his pants still down.


	2. A Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Light mentions of rape and trauma. 
> 
> I am breaking the chapters up a little unevenly, as they'd get way too wordy otherwise. I hope no one minds! If there are any complaints, please let me know in the comments. I'm always open to constructive criticisms. Please enjoy!

Erwin Smith was a bright young police officer. He was 31 and had already been promoted to a higher rank within his police force and was able to do what he wanted, to a degree, so he had decided to go to the underground, aware that the place was crawling with red-light district crimes. He had been on a solo patrol through the neighborhood when he heard distressed cries coming from a nearby alley. The sounds of distress were loud enough that he had been able to hear it from almost a block away. So, Erwin broke into a light jog to get to the noise as quickly as possible. But he stopped in his tracks, a couple of buildings away from the alley as he saw an older man leaving the alley, adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair. Erwin raised a brow in confusion… Had the distressed sounds come from him or someone else?

The noble, luckily had not seen Erwin as he walked to his car, quickly got in and drove off. However, something seemed suspicious. Why had he heard such commotion coming from over here? And now nothing? Perhaps an attempted robbery and the old man fended them off? The guy did look rather built for an older man, after all. Perhaps the robber was still in the alley and that’s who had sounded so distressed as the crime had backfired? Erwin was making speculations, a frown on his lips.

Erwin sighed and shook his head, waiting for the car to be out of view before he walked forward and peered into the alley. He saw a body laying crumpled on the floor and his eyes widened. He rushed into the alleyway to the side of the small raven-haired male. Erwin slowly squatted down beside the male, seeing he was unconscious. “What the hell happened?” He mumbled to himself.

He looked the boy over, seeing his pants and underwear pulled down enough to expose his ass. He saw a mix of blood and cum coming from the entrance and a jolt of fear coursed through this body. He also noticed all the money covering Levi’s body. The poor boy’s head seemed to be bleeding too and his wrists were red, possibly from being restrained. Had he just witnessed a rapist leaving the scene of a crime? He hadn’t gotten a good enough look at the old man to have any idea who he was. “Fuck…” Erwin whispered out. “I gotta get him to a hospital.”

Erwin carefully felt the pockets of the young man, not finding any form of identification. “Who are you?” He whispered as he very gently pulled the boy’s pants up enough to cover him. He then scooped the male up, gathering the money as well. He assumed this was “payment” from the noble for whatever had happened, so it belonged to Levi now. Silently, Erwin carried the boy out of the alley, walking quickly to make it back to his patrol car without anyone seeing. He didn’t want to cause a commotion. Cops weren’t particularly well-liked in the Underground. 

Levi felt hot in his arms, perhaps feverish. Erwin’s smiling face from earlier, during his solo patrol, had gone completely blank and cold. ‘These weren’t the sorts of crimes I was expecting to see down here…’ Erwin thought to himself as he held the short male to his chest. ‘I imagined petty thievery or something of the sort.’ This was a shock to the young officer, despite having seen some pretty frightening things before.

Unfortunately for himself and Levi, one of Nile’s confidants had witnessed everything that had happened from Levi’s rape to the policeman scooping him up to take him to get medical care and he went to report his findings to Nile. Nile always knew what was going on in the Underground.

Erwin had rather quickly gotten Levi to the hospital, where he brought him into the emergency room, explaining the situation to the nurses. “My name is Officer Smith. I was patrolling in the Underground and I found this kid in the alley. I think he’s been raped. He has no form of identification on him that I could find.” Erwin looked angry and intimidating as he explained all of this.

Usually, the nurses, doctors, and staff here turned people from the Underground away, as they were seen as heathens and not worth expensive medical treatments that the general public would have to pay off in taxes. This caused many people in the Underground to be left untreated and die of various complications. But seeing the 6’2 officer glaring down at them was terrifying, and he himself didn’t seem to be from the Underground so they promptly took Levi, leaving Erwin in the waiting room.

While he was sitting in the waiting room, he called up his station, letting them know what had happened. His colleague Mike ended up heading down to the scene to investigate for Erwin while the officer waited for Levi to hopefully wake up.

By the time Mike made it to the ER to report to Erwin, Levi was still unconscious but stable. And they had used a rape kit on him to retrieve the DNA from the man who had raped him so brutally, while also tending to his other injuries. 

When Mike walked in, he saw Erwin with his head in his hands, looking quite tense and stressed out. “Oi, Smith…” Mike said softly as he made his way over to the other male, taking a seat beside him. “You alright? The kid alright?” He asked, placing a hand on the taller male’s back.

“Hmm? Oh… Mike.” Erwin groaned softly as he slowly lifted his head from his hands. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just a little shocked, I guess. I saw the damn rapist walk right out of that alley with no expression on his face. I think this was premeditated… But I don’t have enough information.” He grumbled. He rubbed his face and nodded. “The kid is… Well… He’s stable. He’s unconscious right now because he had his head slammed against a wall or something. I guess he’s feverish. They don’t have a clue who he is.” He sighed, clicking his tongue.

Mike let out a soft sigh as he looked at Erwin. “The chief told you it can get bad down here, Erwin. But I’m just glad the kid is alive, then. I checked out the scene and asked some people that were walking around if they saw or knew anything about the kid. But most people round here ain’t gonna talk to a cop. They think I’ll narc on them. So, I didn’t get much.” He paused for a moment reaching a hand back to rub the back of his neck. “But I got a name. I think his name is Levi and he seems to be a prostitute err something like that. Some young girl told me that.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow as he listened to the other male. “His name is Levi? Okay, well that’s still more info than I have. Thanks Mike. Him being a prostitute… I guess it explains how he easily got stuck in a situation like this. Isn’t right at all… but makes sense. He probably willingly went with this guy, but things got bad, fast.” Erwin muttered as he began to make speculations.

While Mike and Erwin spoke with one another, a nurse finally came out with some good news. “The boy is awake. He just woke up, but he seems confused. I think it would be best if you go back to talk to him and explain the situation.” She offered a small smile as she looked at the two officers.

Erwin sat up immediately as soon as he heard the news, eyes widening a bit. He nodded his head and gestured for Mike to come with him. The two officers got to the room easily with help from the nurse, Erwin entering first. “Hey…”

In bed, Levi was partially sat up with a bandage wrapped around his head and an IV in his arm. His gray eyes looked glossy as he looked around nervously. How the fuck had he gotten here? When he heard someone speak, he quickly looked to the door, seeing the tall blonde male. “Who the fuck are you?” Levi spat out. He could tell that Erwin was an officer due to the uniform he was wearing.

“I’m Officer Erwin Smith. But you can just call me Erwin, Levi.” He stated calmly as he made his way over to the bed. “I heard you’re confused… I was the one that brought you here, if you were curious.” He said, speaking gently to the person in the hospital bed. To Erwin, Levi looked like a kid. He was so small with such a tiny waist and a childlike face, so he assumed he was no older than 17 or 18.

Levi looked a little panicked although he was speaking angrily. “How the fuck do you know my name?! Why did you bring me here?” His gaze flickered to Mike who had also entered the room and was standing by the door. “Who the fuck is he?” Levi felt like he was being cornered. His job wasn’t exactly legal, and he was certain he would be the one in trouble and not the rapist. That’s how it always seemed to work for all the other escorts working around him.

“Relax, Levi. I’m not going to do anything to you. That’s Officer Mike Zacharias. Neither of us are here to arrest you or hurt you. I can promise you that. I know your name because we asked around the neighborhood to figure out who you were. You had no identification on your person when I brought you in.” Erwin replied calmly to the angry male, knowing he must be terrified. “I just want to know what happened to you, so that I can help you.”

Levi grit his teeth and looked down to his lap. “What the fuck does it matter? You cops always say shit and then turn around on your word. I’ll be the criminal. I’m not fuckin’ stupid.” He barked out, laying back against the pillows. However, although Levi was speaking harshly, he was a little thankful he hadn’t been left there in that disgusting alley. His brows furrowed up as he went silent for a moment. “I don’t fuckin’ know what happened… That old pig got angry at me… And after that… I don’t know. All I remember was his nasty cock ripping into my ass and then waking up here.”

The nurse who had been with the officers as well moved to whisper something to Mike. “This kid was doped up on a ton of different sedatives… There were so many drugs in his system. I don’t know if they were self-administered or if someone is doing this to him.”

“Huh?” Mike hummed lightly at what the woman said. He clicked his tongue softly, arms crossing over his chest. “These kinds of situations… I think it’s not his choice.” He said calmly. Since he was aware that Levi was an escort or something of the sort, he was almost certain Levi was being controlled.

“Alright…” Erwin whispered softly as he took a moment to think. “Levi, can you tell me how old you are? Do you remember what the guy looks like? Or did he give you a name?” He knew this was probably overwhelming for the small male, so instead of towering over him, he grabbed the chair from by the window and brought it to the bed, taking a seat so he would be about the same height as Levi. “I know you think all of us cops must be bad guys, but I swear to you, Mike and I will keep you safe. You’re the victim here, not the assailant.”

Levi exhaled shakily as he listened to the other speak. There was something really…calming about Erwin’s voice. Levi seemed to be relaxing a little bit, but he was still definitely keeping up his guard. Maybe he really could trust this man… Well, he needed to talk to him a little more to decide that. “I’m 23. My full name is Levi Ackerman. And I don’t know… he was some rich guy. Had small glasses and a beard and a fuckin’ beer gut.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t know his name, but maybe Nile does.” He mumbled, accidentally dropping a name that he shouldn’t have dropped.

Nile? That name sounded familiar to Erwin. He didn’t know where he had heard the name before. “Nile? Who’s that? A friend?” He asked softly, also slightly surprised by how old Levi said he was. He was only a few years older than this guy? That was surprising based on their appearances.

Hearing the name Nile, Mike’s head snapped up quickly. He knew that name. He was some pimp in the underground. A gruff grunt escaped Mike, brows furrowing up. This situation smelled fishy. He made a mental note to tell Erwin later. He didn’t want to freak Levi out by stopping Erwin right now, so he kept quiet.

“I… uh… No one. Sorry, it’s no one. My head still hurts.” He said quickly, trying to come up with a lie on the spot. “Anyway… I need to get out of here. I have to go home.” He said quietly, his gray eyes very slowly clearing up due to the saline drip. He had also been given some medicine in the IV to counteract the effect of the sedatives that were in his body.

Erwin frowned faintly. A lie. But it was to be expected. However, how was he going to be able to save this guy if he was going to lie to protect someone else… Or himself? A soft sigh escaped him. “You have to stay for a while longer, at least overnight. They did a rape kit on you. We’re trying to get that man’s DNA. It takes time. You might also have a concussion, so they need to keep an eye on you. And since I’m assuming you’re going to try and escape, I’ll stay here with you, until you’re released.”

Levi’s eyes widened a bit. “What gives you the fuckin’ right?” He snapped back. “Maybe I got some important shit to do! I feel fine!” Levi growled out, arms moving to cross lightly over his chest. But honestly… Maybe it was better if he stayed here overnight. He didn’t want to face Nile. “Can I at least get some food or somethin’… I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Hmm… Yeah. We’ll get you some food.” Erwin looked over his shoulder to the nurse and Mike. “Can you go get him something protein-filled, Mike? I’ll pay you back for it.” His attention then shifted to the nurse. “I know you guys have food here, but I want him to get more protein. He’s thin as a twig.” He mumbled softly. He then pursed his lips. “Actually… Nurse, could you get him some water and one of those puddings you guys have here?”

Both the nurse and Mike nodded. “I’m on it, Erwin. Maybe a hamburger or something. Be back in thirty.” He said calmly before walking out. The nurse also nodded. “I have to check on other patients as well… so I will be back in a little bit.” She then hurried out of the door as well.


	3. One-On-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Light mentions of rape and trauma. 
> 
> There is also a tiny bit of smut in this chapter! Read at your own risk. Enjoy!

Erwin bowed his head in thanks before he turned back to Levi. “That’s what you wanted, right? You wanted them to leave? We can talk easier one-on-one if you’d prefer.” Erwin was a smart man. He picked up on social cues very easily.

Levi rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. “Yeah. I don’t trust that nurse. She was listening too carefully and I’m pretty sure that ain’t her job. Right?” Levi replied shortly. “I don’t trust you or Mike either… but out of the three of you, I guess you’re the best choice” He paused for a moment. “I seriously don’t remember shit besides that fucker shoving his dick in me. Said he wanted to teach me a lesson. Guess I was being too rude… it all happened so fast.” He paused, frowning deeply.

Erwin listened carefully, nodding his head as he acknowledged everything the younger male said. “Now you don’t have to answer this, but you work on the streets, right? You’re a prostitute. So that’s how he got your attention, right?”

Levi stared down at his hands, thinking quickly. Should he be honest? Should he lie? Maybe this guy could get him away from Nile if he was being truthful about keeping him safe. “First. Before I give you an answer… why do you want to save me? To protect me or whatever?”

Erwin raised a brow, leaning back in the chair as he crossed his own arms over his chest, crossing his legs as well. “You’re testing me, aren’t you? Why do I want to save you? Because your clearly in a bad situation. You were the victim of something rather brutal. I don’t know what your life is like outside of this situation, but I have this feeling inside of me that’s saying it isn’t pleasant.”

Levi lifted his gaze to make eye contact with the officer, gazing into the man’s intense blue eyes. “Yeah, I guess I was testing you. You passed, I guess. The only reason why I’m trusting you right now is because I need to get out… I’ve been doing this for seven fuckin’ years and I’m so tired…” He choked out, bringing a hand to his face. Levi didn’t usually show his emotions, but whatever had happened that afternoon had really shocked his system. So even though he was trying to hold it back, tears began to stream down his cheeks. His whole life flashing through his mind. He had missed out on so much due to what he had to deal with from age 10. “Please… Just fuckin’ save me…” He choked out.

Erwin felt his heart drop seeing the other male start to cry. He was shocked at hearing that Levi had been working on the streets for seven years… He did quick math in his head. “That… That means you’ve been working the streets since you were 16?” He asked, brows furrowing up. Erwin felt a sort of anger bubbling up in his chest. Who would do that to a kid?! 16 was still too young to be doing something so… Dirty. “Levi, why haven’t you run away?”

Levi grit his teeth as he heard the other speak. His head dropped, as he no longer wanted to look at Erwin, especially now that he was crying. His free hand balled up into a fist in his lap. “I… It’s not that fuckin’ easy. You think I haven’t tried?!” He choked out angrily, smacking his fisted hand down against his own thigh. “In the Underground… Everyone knows fuckin’ everything you don’t want them to know!” Levi stated, shaking his head angrily.

Erwin’s lips parted into a sort of stunned silence. He straightened up in his seat, uncrossing his arms. A hand lifted to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had said something unnecessary just then and had upset Levi. So quickly, he stood up, exhaling softly. “Levi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say something like that. It was uncalled for... Please don’t hit yourself.” He said, very slowly and carefully reaching out to take Levi’s hand that had been balled into a fist. “Whatever is going on, I’m going to get you out of it. I’m going to save you. You have my word.”

Levi jolted when the blonde man took hold of his hand. He wanted to yank it away… But it was so warm, and surprisingly soft. Levi lowered the other hand from his face, slowly lifting his gaze to look up at the other male. “I… I don’t get it. Don’t you cops usually hate whores like me? Why are you bein’ so nice to me… Even goin’ out of your way to buy me food when they got shit here.”

Erwin of coursed noticed how the boy jolted and he was certain this kid had suffered some sort of abuse. He listened to Levi speak, noticing how soft his voice had gotten. Another sigh escaped Erwin as he leaned down to look at Levi’s face a little closer. “There are some cops who hold biases against escorts and prostitutes, yes… But I am not one of them. I’m someone who values victim’s lives. I am to protect them and to get them out of bad situations because anyone can change their ways once they’re in a better situation. Don’t you think?” He paused for a moment, squeezing the boy’s hand lightly. “You’re still so young. There’s time for you still to have a different, better life. And about the food… You look so small, like a porcelain doll that could easily be broken in two.”

Erwin’s gaze flickered over the man’s body. His eyes were half lidded, and a little… dark? He couldn’t see much of Levi’s body with the gown he was now wearing along with the covers, but he had seen enough of his body in that alleyway to know what he looked like. “You’re very pretty, Levi. You shouldn’t have to suffer like this. Your body shouldn’t be hurt or scarred up. That’s what I think.” He said calmly, without even hesitating.

Levi felt his cheeks flush a bit, seeing the way he looked over him. Was this man the same as all the rest? Some pervert who just wanted to use him? Despite what Erwin was saying, Levi was certain the cop just wanted to get a little pet he could fuck whenever he wanted if he did end up saving Levi. Levi’s softness immediately dissipated, and he yanked his hand out of Erwin’s grasp. “You’re looking at me like all those men I’ve had sex with. I know those eyes.” He said shakily, yanking his covers up to hide more of his body. “I shouldn’t have expected anything different. All you men are the same. Fuckin’ pigs…”

Erwin’s eyes immediately widened as Levi yanked away from him and he seemed to quickly snap himself out of whatever thoughts he had been having. He quickly shook his head. “N-no… It’s not like that. I’m not like those men who did that to you.” He said sharply, a deep frown taking over his face once more. “Please believe me. I wouldn’t touch you in such a way unless it was something you wanted.” Erwin stated before a hand lifted to cover his own mouth… No that was wrong. He shouldn’t have said that. “Err… I mean… That didn’t come out right.” He tried to recover quickly but seemed to be struggling.

Levi’s jaw clenched tightly as he listened to everything Erwin was saying. He wasn’t sure if he should be angry, relieved, sad, or what. How Erwin said it… It was obvious he wanted to do something with Levi, but it wasn’t pushy or creepy. Levi looked conflicted as he sat in dead silence for a good few moments, leaving Erwin to stand there, internally freaking out.

“Listen… Levi, I didn’t mean what I said. It just… Came out like that. I’d never—” Erwin became to sputter out before he was cut off.

“Shut up.” Levi said shortly. “I can tell you want something from me. I’m not stupid.” His gaze lifted slowly once again to stare at Erwin. “I’ll suck your cock. We have thirty minutes before Mike gets back at least. You got me to this hospital, I should at least repay you.”

“H-Huh?!” Erwin gasped out in surprise at Levi’s words. “N-no. I’m not going to ask you to do that. You just… You have to heal. Something traumatic just happened to you. There’s no way...” He said quickly, but honestly the thought of it did make his cock twitch in his pants.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I know what I’ve gone through. You don’t have to sugarcoat it. I didn’t say I’d let you fuck me… I said I’d suck your cock. Just hurry up and get on the bed. I can’t really move.” He mumbled as he reached out with a free hand to start unbuckling the man’s buckle and unzipping his pants.

Erwin was shocked, completely caught off guard. “Are you serious? You don’t have to pay me back for something like that.” He said, hands going down to stop Levi’s wandering hands. “Just relax…” He said, pursing his lips. But the way Levi was so persistent was rather arousing to him.

“Fine. It’s not payback… I’ll do it because I want to. I want the man who’s going to save me to feel good.” The one main difference Levi could see between the men he usually had sex with, and Erwin was that he actually found Erwin attractive. He had pretty eyes, an amazing face with strong features, a handsome hairstyle, and he was certain that under the man’s uniform he was built like a Greek god.

Erwin’s shoulders slumped a bit and he released Levi’s hands. “Are you sure about this, Levi? You seriously don’t have to do this.” Came the officer’s gentle, deep voice. He was given no verbal response as Levi pulled Erwin’s cock out of his pants. The blonde was already half-hard.

“You really are like those other guys, already half hard… But you’re not ugly and you’re not pushy. That’s why I’m willing to do this even if you’re just as much of a pervert.” He mumbled softly. Seeing the half hard cock in his hand, he seemed a little shocked. This man was hung like a fucking horse. He was already this big and he wasn’t even fully hard yet. “What the fuck…” He breathed out.

Erwin seemed a little uncomfortable or nervous, especially at what Levi said. It was really a back-handed compliment. “I… Is that supposed to be a good thing?” He asked before noticing the shock on the other’s face. “What? Is everything alright?” He asked softly.

“How the fuck can someone have this big of a cock? … I’ve never seen something this big.” Levi stated honestly as he began to stroke the man’s member to get him fully hard. “How can you fit something like this in your pants?” He asked, his eyes flickering from the man’s length to his face.

Erwin’s cock, with Levi’s gentle stroking was fully hard in no time. Erwin’s cock was thick and lengthy. It was definitely above average, but not grossly so. “That’s… A strange question to ask.” He said calmly, his face softening as he watched Levi. “It’s not difficult, I guess, when I’m soft.” He said. He slowly pulled Levi’s hand from his cock and instead moved to get closer to the head of the bed, near Levi’s face. “I’m not getting on this bed with you. It’s too small, I might hurt you.” He stated calmly as he gave his own cock a good couple of pumps. “You can turn back or stop at any moment, Levi.” He said sternly.

Levi waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah. I got it. I said I wanted to do this, right?” He stated shortly. With how close Erwin was to him now, he could smell how good the other smelt. He smelt of soap and a bit of cologne. It was a pleasant, manly smell. For some reason, this helped Levi relax a little bit as he shifted over slightly. He turned his upper half enough to be able to lean down and take the member into his mouth. Luckily, Erwin was tall enough that his cock was at a good level for Levi in this situation.

Levi’s eyes closed as his soft lips wrapped around the thick tip of the other’s cock. He honestly couldn’t believe he was doing this so soon after he had been raped… But at the same time, this was all he really knew how to do. He exhaled softly through his nose as he let his mouth open a little wider to try and get more of Erwin’s massive length into his mouth.

Erwin stared down at the raven as he watched Levi’s pink lips stretch around his member. He swallowed hard, lips pursing again. “Hmm…” He hummed out, his eyes softening a bit. Levi really did look so small and honestly a little helpless… Erwin really did want to save this kid.

Levi managed to get maybe a quarter of the man’s cock into his mouth, but he was unable to manage much more than that, especially with his injuries. So, whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth, he began to stroke with his hand. Levi’s tongue flicked out against the member in his mouth as he began to bob his head, sucking at the man’s length. “Mmph…” Erwin tasted clean… And he smelled clean… This was surprisingly pleasant for Levi at the moment. He wasn’t minding this.

Erwin found Levi’s face so erotic… The way his cheeks hollowed a bit when he’d suck… The way his cheeks were flushed and how his hair hung a little bit into his face. And those eyes… When they opened, they were like steel, so intense and sharp. Even the way Levi’s thin brows furrowed made Erwin’s cock throb. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me? This kid just got raped and I’m letting him suck my dick…’ He thought to himself, a hand slowly lifting to lightly caress Levi’s cheek. ‘If the chief finds out you’re doing something like this with a victim, he’d have your head… What good, honest man would do this to someone so vulnerable?’ Erwin was having such conflicting thoughts and feelings. But Levi had said he wanted to do it after all… So, who was he to refuse that?

Levi twitched slightly when his cheek was caressed, causing his eyes to flutter open. He glanced up to Erwin, seeing his contorted face. It was rather attractive, but he could guess easily what was going on inside the man’s head. He slowly pulled off the other’s cock to speak. “Erwin… It’s okay. I want it, so it’s fine. I won’t tell anyone.” Levi whispered softly. While he spoke, his hand continued to stroke the other’s length.

“I… I shouldn’t be doing this, whether you want it or not. It’s not right of me to take advantage of you like this, Levi.” Erwin whispered softly. He reached his other hand down to stop Levi’s hand from stroking him. “Please, let’s stop this. You don’t have to worry about me.” He said calmly. Although he really did want to do this, he wanted to at least wait until Levi was more healed. He carefully pulled Levi’s hand off his cock and offered him a gentle smile. “Thank you… What you did just now, it felt good.” He released Levi’s hand and ran his thumb over the boy’s cheek before leaning down to press a very gentle kiss to the top of his head. He then slowly straightened up again and rather uncomfortably stuffed his still hard cock back into his pants, resulting in a bulge. But he simply ignored it and took a seat again. “Please relax…”

Levi seemed shocked once again, lips parting as he heard the other’s words. And the way he was touched so gently made his heartrate increase significantly. No one had ever been that gentle with him, before. “I…” Levi slowly lowered his hand, brows furrowing up again. “Won’t that be uncomfortable?” He mumbled out softly as he moved to lean back against his pillows once again, looking almost as if he were about to cry again. Why was Erwin being so nice? It just didn’t make sense to the poor male.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m fine. I want to make sure you’re okay. You’re more important now.” He said softly as he crossed his legs awkwardly, his hands resting in his lap to hide his bulge. “Levi, you really are beautiful.” He said softly. “I’ll get you out of this situation as quickly as I can.”

Levi felt the tears begin to stream down his face once more and he promptly began to wipe at them, gritting his teeth angrily. “Dammit… This is the second time you’ve made me cry… Shut up, idiot…” He whispered. He had just met this man, yet he seemed to be forming some sort of bond. “Please, save me…” He said for the second time that evening.

Erwin simply smiled at Levi, head tilting to the side. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He commented gently as he stood once more to wipe the other’s cheeks off with the sleeve of his uniform. “You’re going to be okay. I’ll stay here tonight. I won’t leave, I promise.”


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Light mention of rape and trauma. Frightful nightmares. 
> 
> This chapter is a little more comedic, I guess. There's a bit of fluffy fluff. Gotta alleviate the pain somehow! But, to be fair, there's some angst, as well.

Both Mike and the nurse eventually returned, being none the wiser to what had happened between the two. Levi was able to eat his food, his IV was replenished and his bandages were changed. It was then time for Mike and the nurse to leave for the night.

The nurse brought Erwin a couple of blankets and a pillow in case he wanted to lay down and Mike offered to bring him some pajamas, but Erwin gracefully declined. So, the other two took their leave, leaving Erwin alone with Levi once more.

The poor raven-haired male looked so tired, but he wasn’t falling asleep and he soon spoke up. “I know you said the bed is too small… But I seriously don’t think I can sleep tonight… Can you lay with me? Maybe something warm will help me sleep.”

Erwin pouted faintly as he heard the male speak. “Well, I have more blankets here if you’re too cold. I don’t want to accidentally roll over on you and hurt you.” He stated calmly. However, Erwin was also growing tired and there wasn’t anywhere comfortable to lay down.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch… The blankets aren’t what I want, dumbass.” He snarled. “I want to be held.” He finally admitted, huffing angrily. He scooted over in bed, towards the IV drip so that the IV wouldn’t be a problem if Erwin did lay with him.

“You’re really demanding, you know?” Erwin said with a heavy sigh. But he was actually somewhat grateful for this. “But if I lay with you, don’t try anything. You don’t need to do anything with me, even if I get hard…” He muttered softly as he got up from his chair. He unbuttoned his uniform shirt and set it aside as well as removing his shoes and his uniform pants, leaving himself in a plain white tank top, his briefs, and socks. He then very carefully moved to get into the bed beside Levi, slipping under the covers.

Levi waited until Erwin was laying down before he moved closer to him. Since the bed really was small, they’d be smashed up against each other all night. But it seemed that neither party had an issue with that.

Erwin laid on his side, facing Levi so that he wouldn’t take up so much room and he slowly moved to wrap his arms around the boy. He had asked to be held, after all. “This okay?” He asked as he pulled Levi to his chest, acting as a very large, big spoon.

Levi nodded. “Yeah… You’re warm.” He muttered lightly. “And you smell good…” He sighed softly, pressing his back up against Erwin. He however, kept his butt away from the other’s crotch as he still hurt a little bit from earlier, but he did intertwine his legs with the other male, so almost every inch of Levi was pressed to Erwin besides his bottom, which Erwin had no issue with.

“Please try and get some rest, Levi. The more rest you get, the faster you’ll heal.” Erwin said softly, his breath tickling Levi’s ear. Erwin was basically enveloping the younger male, due to the large height difference between the two. The poor officer’s eyes were already closed, and he was drifting off to sleep quickly.

Levi was unable to sleep as fast as Erwin, but thanks to the man’s heat and strong arms, within thirty minutes Levi was asleep as well. Although, he couldn’t sleep very soundly.

As it drew closer to sunrise, Levi began to have a nightmare. He began to dream of how Nile would punish him when he returned. As soon as he was back, Nile grabbed Levi by his hair and dragged him into the master bedroom to quite literally, whip him into shape. The nightmare continued with flashbacks to the rape but with Nile as the assailant this time. It all felt extremely real to the poor male. In his sleep, he began to struggle, panting heavily. This of course was enough to wake Erwin.

A low groan escaped the blonde man as he felt Levi struggling against his arms. His tired eyes opened, and he saw the furrowed brow, deep frown, and closed eyes of the man. ‘Is he having a nightmare?’ Erwin thought as he carefully pulled his arms back, so Levi wouldn’t be struggling against them. He sat up slowly and took hold of Levi’s shoulder, shaking him gently. “Levi… Levi, wake up...” He called out softly, not wanting to frighten the male further.

Levi was stuck. The nightmare was looping and growing more violent every second. He continued to thrash in the bed, tears beginning to leak out from beneath his closed eyelids. His breathing was panicked and uneven, especially when his shoulder was grabbed. “Let go… LET GO!” The poor male exclaimed as Erwin tried to wake him.

Erwin’s eyes widened a little bit and he moved to be more on top of Levi so he could get a better hold of him. He gripped the boy’s shoulders and shook him a little bit, to wake him up. He was not thinking of the repercussions this may cause, he just wanted Levi to stop suffering through a nightmare.

Levi let out a sharp cry as he was shook and finally his eyes snapped open. But in his terrified state, he didn’t realize Erwin was there to help him and the memories of his trauma and every moment before that flashed through his head. A hand lifted up and with all his might, Levi slapped Erwin’s face, tears streaming down his face. “Stop! Stop! I’m tired of it! Leave me alone!” The younger male screeched out, struggling against the man’s arms.

Erwin let out a grunt as he was slapped, feeling the stinging that spread all the way down to his neck. A heat soon enveloped his face, due to the blunt force. For such a small guy, Levi was strong with his hits. Erwin shook it off quickly and leaned down. “Levi… Levi… Calm down, it’s Erwin… I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t do anything to you.” His voice was calm, steady, and deep as he did his best to lull the other to relax a bit. He stopped shaking the boy, pulling his hands away so he wouldn’t scare Levi further.

Levi gasped when he heard the man’s voice. He froze up, eyes seeming to clear a bit as he began trying to calm his breathing. He was hyperventilating and trembling as he stared up at the strong blonde above him. He held the hand he had used to slap Erwin. “I… I’m sorry. I hit you really hard.” He choked out softly, gritting his teeth.

Erwin gave a small shake of his head. He smiled faintly and moved to get off the top of Levi, now just sitting beside him. “It’s not a problem. You were having a nightmare… I got worried. I didn’t want you to be suffering.” He said calmly as he reached over to Levi once again. He used his thumb to wipe at the other’s cheeks to dry his tears. “I think this took more of a toll on you than you realized…” He whispered out softly. “Wanna tell me about your nightmare?” He asked gently.

Levi gave a small shake of his head. “N-no… I don’t wanna think about it anymore.” He whispered softly. He let his eyes flutter shut as his tears were dried, leaning his head into the man’s touch. “I don’t wanna go home anymore.” He muttered out softly. “I’m scared.” He admitted.

This was a much different Levi than Erwin had seen yesterday. His smile faded, turning into a deep frown, brows furrowing up. “I can take you to a safehouse. I don’t want you to have to deal with that anymore… But we do have to start an official investigation. You were raped… We must find the man who did it to you. He shouldn’t walk free. And about Nile… Are you scared of him? Will he do something to you?” He asked softly. Erwin still hadn’t caught up with Mike, so he still wasn’t truly aware of who Nile was. He knew that he knew the name, but not who he was.

Levi’s jaw clenched again. He listened to everything the man said, beginning to shake his head. Should he be honest and risk being killed by Nile? Yes. He wanted the man dead… Even if he would die in the process, he wanted Nile to suffer. “He’ll beat the shit out of me. Drug me up more… Maybe he’ll even rape me to teach me a lesson. He’s a pimp. There’re more people than me being controlled by him. I don’t wanna go to a safehouse. He’s gonna find me. He’ll kill me, Erwin.” He paused for a moment. “He doesn’t take kindly to screw-ups. I was taken in by a cop… That’s a huge problem.” He said shortly, his eyes opening as he instead looked to stare at his lap.

Erwin went dead silent for a moment. A pimp? Now it was all coming together. A hand lifted to stroke at his chin in thought. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He didn’t want Levi to be in trouble. He and his colleagues needed to work fast to prevent Nile from doing anything dangerous to either Levi, or his other prostitutes. “Okay… I’ll talk to my chief. I’ll see if I can get permission to keep you under my protection. If he says yes, you can stay at my place and come around with me. That way I can keep my eye on you and keep you safe.” He looked to gaze at Levi, studying his face. Levi’s expression looked blank, but he could tell he was sad and scared. Those gray eyes were wavering. Erwin was too damn empathetic.

Levi’s gaze lifted and he looked to Erwin, eyes widening a bit. “Wouldn’t that be too much trouble?” He asked softly, lips parting a bit. This man really was too nice. He felt like he was taking advantage of the officer. This man was about to be his saving grace. “I can clean your house and cook for you.” He said quickly, feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster. Why was he getting a little excited about this news? Even if Erwin might not even be able to get the chief’s permission. He felt a little spark of hope.

Erwin’s own eyes got a little wide, his brow relaxing. “I don’t think it’d be a problem. I live alone, anyway, so it would be nice to have someone else around to talk to.” He said, offering Levi an award-winning smile. “I’ll sweet-talk the boss to make it happen.” He then shook his head. “You don’t have to do that, Levi. You just need to get yourself healed up. I don’t want you to have to worry about anything.” He said calmly, his hand moving to ruffle the boy’s hair a little bit. “It’s still early, so I’ll have to wait a bit to call Chief. It’s only…” The blonde checked his watch, seeing it was only 3AM. “Three. I want to tell you to go back to sleep, but I’m sure you don’t want to.” He said softly.

Levi clicked his tongue softly. “I don’t care if I need to rest… I owe you for what you’re doing… Especially if you take down that motherfucking cocksucker, Nile.” He said shortly. He then exhaled heavily, swatting the man’s hand away from his hair. “No… I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep. But… I’m sorry I woke you up. I’m sure you’re tired.” He whispered out softly.

Erwin waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I’m technically off-duty today. So, once we’re able to get out of here, I can get more rest.” He said calmly. “You’re worrying a lot about me when just yesterday you were cussing me out.” He cooed softly, grinning playfully, wanting to lighten the mood.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to it, old fuck.” He said shortly. “By the way… How old are you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You look basically like an old man.” He said, not wanting Erwin to see his soft side longer than he had to.

“Ouch… Ha… That’s mean, Levi.” Erwin was still smiling though. “I’m 31. Is that too old?” He asked, his hand moving to touch his own face. “I don’t really have any wrinkles yet. And my hair isn’t gray.”

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched a little bit, lips curling into a faint smile. “31? No way. I thought you were at least 50.” He continued to bully. “I don’t know… You have a pretty big wrinkle, right…” Levi sat up slowly and lifted his hand, leaning forward to poke between Erwin’s brows. “Here.”

“You’re cruel. My pride is hurt.” Erwin groaned, hand lifting to clutch at his chest, acting as if he was really hurt. He then closed an eye as his brow was poked. “I’ll blame that on you. It’s not even been 24 hours and you’ve made me so worried about you.” He paused for a second. “And, you have the same wrinkle. And you’re barely 23, so you can’t say anything about mine.” He cooed softly, his own hand lifting to poke between Levi’s brows. “But you do look really young. I thought you were 17 or 18. How do you keep your skin so nice?” He teased, hand lowering.

Levi’s eyes widened a bit and he blinked a few times. “I… Well…” He pouted faintly. “It makes sense why I’d have a wrinkle there, right?” He didn’t elaborate. But he knew Erwin was aware of what he meant. “I don’t know. I just keep my face washed… Cum is pretty good for clear skin, too. Ya know? Maybe you should try it? It moisturizes.” He tried to make a joke about his life-long trauma. But Levi wasn’t great at making jokes…

Erwin’s smile faded a little bit as he listened to Levi speak. But he didn’t want the male to feel bad, so he quickly recovered, flashing his pearly whites. “You know… I don’t think I’ll try that. I’m okay with my skin for now. I’m handsome anyway, for an old man, right?” He said, shifting a bit in the tiny bed.

Levi noticed the faded smile. He was sure Erwin was just trying to make him feel better. His own smile disappeared completely. “Hmm… You’re okay lookin’.” He said with a small shrug, glancing away from the older man. “You have nice eyes and a nice smile.” He admitted. To him, Erwin wasn’t just ‘okay-looking’. He was extremely nice to look at, and if he could, Levi would spend hours staring at him. His face was so symmetrical. He was clean shaven, with clear skin… And those lively blue eyes. He also had pretty lips… They looked soft. Well, he knew they felt soft from when Erwin had kissed his forehead yesterday. “Don’t get cocky, alright? I hate cocky men.” He said shortly, arms lifting to cross over his chest.

“Ha-ha… Alright. I won’t get cocky. You really are mean, Levi.” He said softly. He carefully wrapped an arm around the much smaller male, giving him a little hug. “Guess I gotta get used to it if the chief allows you to be under my care.” He purred softly, leaning down to press a gentle, reassuring kiss to Levi’s temple.


	5. New Home

It was now early in the afternoon, both Mike and the nurse were back in the room. Mike had brought some more food for Levi. He had been sweet enough to cook something protein packed; eggs, bacon, and some toast. He offered it to the younger male while the nurse checked on all of Levi’s vitals and the IV.

Erwin, on the other hand, was now dressed and showered. He had showered in the bathroom connected to the room. Usually used for patients, but Levi hadn’t been able to really shower with an IV in his arm. He was now on the phone, talking with his chief, explaining the situation carefully. “So that’s why I was thinking it’d be better if he stayed with me or Mike. It seems he would be in danger, otherwise.” He hummed as he listened to his boss speak, nodding his head. “Yeah… I can fill out paperwork. That’s no problem.” He mumbled; one hand shoved in his pocket.

Levi gratefully took the food from Mike. “You made this? You and Erwin are creepily nice. Do you do this for all the wretched souls you come across or just me?” He asked, his gaze flickering over to Erwin, trying to listen in on what he was saying, but the blonde was speaking quietly.

Mike tilted his head to the side, letting out a soft hum. “Never thought about that. Just you, I guess. Erwin seemed worried yesterday about you eating more, so I figured I’d bring more food with protein. You should gain some weight.” He exhaled heavily. “You seem like you’re in a better mood today.” He said calmly, sniffing at the air. “Smell calmer.” He commented.

“S-smell? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” He gasped out. What the fuck was this guy talking about. That was a creepy comment. But… Mike had a decent point, so Levi began to eat the food regardless, letting the nurse check his wounds without complaint.

Erwin finally hung up and made his way over to the bed. “Levi. Good news, you’ll be able to stay with me. The chief understands the seriousness of the situation. Just gotta fill out some paperwork, but I can do that at home.” He offered a smile, happy to see Levi eating more. He then looked to the nurse. “Will he be able to be discharged soon?” He asked softly, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

The nurse nodded. “I’ll get the doctor to do one more quick check, but everything seems fine. So, he should probably discharge Levi soon. The kit testing should also be done, so I can get those results out to you.” She said softly. “I’ll go retrieve the doctor.” She said, bowing her head before exiting the room.

Levi’s eyes widened a bit, a look of what seemed to be excitement came to his face before he composed himself. His face went blank again. “Cool. Thanks...” He muttered, not wanting to seem happy about it in front of so many people. He simply stared down at his food, eating more.

Mike sniffed the air again, a smirk coming to his lips. “Is that excitement I smell?” He hummed, giving a sideways glance to Erwin. “He likes you.” Mike commented shortly, reaching out to slap Erwin on the back, causing the other male to grunt.

Erwin rubbed at his back where he had been slapped. “Jeez… Yeah, I guess so. Mike quit smelling him. You’re freaking him out.” Erwin said shortly. “Anyway, we have to discuss some things. Levi… We’ll be right back. And don’t worry, we’ll be just outside.” He cooed softly, grabbing Mike by the arm to drag him outside the room.

Mike grinned, brow raising. “You smell excited, too.” He commented casually before rolling his eyes. “Alright… Alright. I’m going.” He groaned as he was dragged outside.

“What the fuck was that…” Levi mumbled as he ate. But hearing that Erwin was excited as well made his heart skip a beat. What the fuck was this strange tightness in his chest? “Tch…”

Soon enough, both Erwin and Mike were on the same page and they both entered the room to sit with Levi before the doctor came.

Within an hour, Levi was being discharged. He was back into his street clothes which were dirty. Levi himself was extremely dirty and he was disgusted by it, nose wrinkled up in displeasure. “I need a fucking shower.” He grumbled lowly, rubbing at his arms as if he were trying to scrub himself.

Erwin patted the much smaller male’s head. “Once we get back to my place, you can shower. We’re gonna be headed there now, anyway. I can just print out the paperwork Chief wants me to fill out.”

Mike grinned at the two. “Don’t do anything weird, Erwin.” He said calmly, sniffing the air again. But this time, he said nothing to embarrass the two.

“Remind me to kick your ass tomorrow.” Erwin replied shortly as the group of three made their way outside. It was now mid-afternoon, so the sun was shining, and it was a little warm out, with a slight breeze.

Mike let out a soft chuckle. “I’ll leave you alone for now. I have to go start on that investigation. I’ll call you if I find anything, Erwin. Chief might have me go undercover. I’ll keep you updated.” Mike said, suddenly growing serious. He was as worried about Levi as Erwin was, truthfully. No one should have to go through what the raven-haired male went through. He then gave a half-assed salute before turning on his heel and walking to his own patrol car.

Levi looked to Erwin, a faint frown on his face. “What’s his deal. Why the fuck is he always sniffing things? It’s kinda creepy.”

Erwin chuckled as he led Levi to his own patrol car, opening the passenger side door for him. “I dunno. It’s one of his skills, I guess. He has an insanely good sense of smell… To the point that he can smell changes in people’s hormones or something like that. I remember he once gave one of our new recruits shit because he smelled like the musk from sex. Turns out that kid had had sex like two days ago and hadn’t told anyone at the station, but Mike just smelled it on him.” He shrugged, waiting until Levi was in the car before shutting it and then moving over to the driver’s side to get in. Once in, he buckled up and started the engine.

Levi’s eyes widened as he listened to the story. There was no way that was true… But Mike had smelled the excitement on him. Of course, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he knew for a fact, Mike had been correct. “That’s really fucking creepy. He’s like a hunting dog or something.” He muttered, buckling his own seat as he shifted uncomfortably.

“Hmm… Yeah, something like that. He’s good as an officer for that reason, honestly. Plus, he’s got smarts. So, you can trust him, too. He’s been at the station longer than I’ve been.” Erwin smiled and pulled out of the hospital’s parking lot, starting the drive back to his own house. “By the way… How are you feeling this morning? You have more color back in your face.” He stated calmly, face growing a little serious.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, turning his gaze to look out the window. “Mmm… I guess I feel okay. My ass hurts… And my head and arms. But other than that, I feel fine.” He shrugged a bit. “At least I got two good meals out of this bullshit.” He said, attempting once again to make a joke, that honestly, was not very funny.

Erwin cringed somewhat visibly at the “joke”. “Well… Don’t worry, you’ll be getting plenty more meals where that came from. Can’t say I’m the best cook… But I can make a mean hamburger.” He said, looking to Levi and offering a faint smile. “I also don’t burn the water when I make soups and stews. So that’s okay, right?”

Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “See… That right there… That makes you sound like an old white fuck. Don’t ever say a food is ‘mean’ again.” His sharp gray eyes flickered back to Erwin, studying his handsome face for a moment. “This is why I said I’ll do the cooking.”

Erwin gasped, as if he had been offended, but soon let out a dad-like laugh, coming straight from the belly. “Ahh… You’re really mean. But anyway, I guess I am an old white fuck.” He grinned brightly. He took one hand off the wheel, reaching it over to ruffle Levi’s hair. “Don’t be so mean to an old guy like me.” He gave a teasing scold.

Finally, the two arrived back to Erwin’s place. It was a rather small house. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room area, a kitchen, and a small backyard. It was single-story… But for a guy living by himself, it was plenty. “Let’s get you inside so you can shower. I’m sure you’ll feel even better after that.” Erwin said with a bright smile. He quickly turned off the car after pulling into the driveway, unbuckled his seatbelt and jogged around to let Levi out. He was quite the gentleman, after all.

Levi groaned at how nice Erwin was. It was fucking foreign to him… But he had to admit, he was enjoying it. It was like he was being pampered. He unbuckled himself and got out once the door was opened. “Thanks.” He patted Erwin’s chest lightly before turning and walking off to the front door, as if it was HIS house.

Erwin glanced down to his chest when it was patted, and he let out another chuckle. “Looks like you’re in a hurry.” He shut the door and locked the car before jogging again to catch up to the other male. He quickly unlocked the front door, allowing Levi inside before following him in. “So, the bathroom is down that hallway, first door on your left. There’s towels and washcloths under the sink… And my shampoo and stuff are in there, so you can go ahead and use that until we can get you your own stuff. Don’t know if you’ll like mine much.” He shut and locked the door behind them, flicking on some lights in the living room and kitchen.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he listened to the other male, removing his shoes. He left them at the door, nodding. “Alright. Thanks… I won’t be long.” He said as he wandered off down the hall and into the bathroom. He immediately stripped and started the water, preparing himself a washcloth and towel. “Thank fuck…” He muttered before getting in.

Levi immediately began to scrub every inch of his body, wanting to get all of that old man’s stink off him. He wanted to do what he could to forget about it for now. He sighed shakily as the steam rose up all around him from the heat of the water. He was nearly rubbing his skin raw. He soon moved on to cleaning his hair, being careful of the injuries his head had received. ‘This is a nice place… So much better than that shit-hole called a brothel.’ He thought to himself as he stared blankly at the shower wall. ‘I wonder if he’ll let me sleep in the same room as him. I don’t really wanna be left alone.’ Levi was paranoid. He was certain someone at the hospital was working for Nile and would spill all the information Nile needed to hunt him down.

After shaking himself from those thoughts, Levi finally turned off the water and got out, stepping lightly onto the bathmat. ‘I wonder how long I was in there for?’ He thought to himself as he began to dry himself with the big fluffy towel, he had grabbed from underneath the sink. ‘This thing is huge… Guess it makes sense since Erwin is a big guy.’ He hummed softly, moving to look at himself in the mirror, parting his hair just the way he liked it as he carefully dried off his face. “Shit.” He muttered. “No clean clothes…” He looked to his nasty clothes on the floor and slowly picked them up. He set them on the counter and tied the towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom.

“Oi… Erwin. Do you have any clothes I can wear?” He called out, walking back to the living room where he saw Erwin sitting on the couch with some reading glasses on, typing on his laptop. He held up his dirtied clothes. “Can I wash these too? Er… Well maybe I’d rather just throw them out.” He said, walking over to the couch, in nothing but the towel he had around his waist.


	6. Such a Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Light mentions of rape and trauma. 
> 
> Enjoy the lil chapter of smut. There will be more in the future. But also a lil bit of angst. <3

When he heard the other’s voice, he looked up from his laptop and glanced over, eyes widening a bit at the fact that Levi was basically naked. “Uhh… Clothes?” Damn… He hadn’t thought about that. Levi had no clothes here besides the ones he had worn the day before. “I… Well you’re small, but I can let you borrow one of my shirts and some underwear… I’ll throw your clothes in the washer. We’ll keep them until I can take you shopping. How’s that?” He asked, swallowing hard. Now he was able to see more of Levi’s body than yesterday. Erwin definitely found the smaller male attractive. He had somewhat feminine curves, despite how skinny he was. He was sure those curves would be greatly accentuated, once he gained some weight. ‘Damn… Don’t start having shitty thoughts. He’s just beginning to trust you.’ He thought to himself. He shook his head and averted his gaze from the smaller male. He set his laptop down on the coffee table before him and took the clothes from Levi. “Go ahead and make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.” He said softly, avoiding Levi’s gaze.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the other’s response to him. “Okay, that should be fine.” He muttered softly, studying Erwin’s every movement. His eyes narrowed a bit as he noticed Erwin’s eyes scan over his body. He clicked his tongue, but he wasn’t disgusted… Not really, anyway. Erwin was making no moves for him, so it was respectable. “’Kay… Thanks.” He said, watching as Erwin walked past him. A faint frown came to his lips as he went to sit on the couch where Erwin had been sitting. The seat was warm. Levi sighed heavily, looking to the man’s laptop to see he had been working on whatever paperwork was assigned to him. “Damn, hope I’m not a pain in the ass for him…” He grumbled softly to himself as he pulled his legs up onto the couch, sitting crisscross.

Erwin went to his bedroom, giving himself a little smack to the forehead. “He’s a guest in your house. Don’t make him feel unsafe here.” He grunted to himself. He went and tossed Levi’s dirty clothes into his hamper before he went to his dresser. There, he pulled out a black cotton shirt. It would be big on Levi, but it was the smallest shirt he had. He then pulled out some light blue boxer briefs for the boy to wear. He then took care of himself, stripping off his uniform, tank top, and underwear, tossing it into the hamper as well. Instead, he changed into some boxers, a pair of light gray sweats, and a white Hanes T-shirt. Once changed, he tucked the clothes for Levi under his arm, grabbed the hamper, and went to the small utility room that housed his washer and dryer. He dumped the clothes in and started the wash, leaving the hamper there before heading back to the living room. “Here ya go.” He said, offering a smile.

Levi looked up when Erwin returned, almost shocked at the casual outfit he was wearing. “I dunno what I was thinking… But for some reason I thought someone like you would only own suits and ties.” He commented, holding a hand out for the clothes. “Looks nice.” He said with a casual shrug as he got to the feet, allowing the towel to drop from his waist as he got dressed. The underwear fit him like shorts and the shirt fit him like a minidress, coming down to the top of his thighs. “Why do you have to be so fucking massive, asshole.” He muttered. But at least it was clean and comfortable… And it had a distinct smell. Erwin’s smell. He had gotten to take that all in the previous night when they had slept in the same bed together.

Erwin’s eyes went wide again when Levi just dropped his towel so nonchalantly. “Levi, you shouldn’t do that.” He said softly, quickly looking away. He was willing his mind to stay pure. But Levi kept tempting him. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, somewhat shyly. “Hey… It’s not my fault that I got my dad’s tall genes.” He grumbled softly as he slowly moved to sit down beside Levi. “They’re good for pajamas and lazing around the house though, right?” He asked, crossing his legs. Erwin once again was counting prime numbers in his head to keep from getting a boner. Levi looked so fucking cute.

“Hmm. Yeah, it’s fine, I guess.” Levi admitted, looking back over to Erwin. He looked… Deep in thought. “Erwin. What are you thinking about? You look really serious.” He muttered, shifting to sit a little bit closer to the tall blonde.

“Huh? Oh. I’m just counting prime numbers—”

“Why?”

“That’s… a good question.”

“Yeah, so why?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you trying to distract yourself? Counting prime numbers is weird as fuck, old man.”

“That’s… mean, Levi.” Erwin let out a heavy sigh and removed his glasses, setting them on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes. I’m trying to distract myself. Happy?”

“Why? From what?” Levi asked, staring Erwin down. He shifted again, getting onto his knees as he faced Erwin, hand moving to the man’s shoulders. “Are you thinking about my naked body? That’s the first time you saw it, right?”

“I— Uh…” Erwin gulped. Why was Levi asking so many goddamn questions?! Of course, Erwin didn’t want to admit what Levi was calling him out for. “Listen, I’m trying not to make a mistake. Stop pushing it, Levi.” He grumbled softly, looking away quickly.

“Hmm. What if I don’t want to stop pushing it? You didn’t let me suck your cock last night. So how about now?” He asked, eyes going half-lidded as he leaned forward to kiss at Erwin’s jawline. “There’s no worry about someone walking in on us or you getting in trouble now, right?”

Erwin twitched slightly, gritting his teeth. “Levi…” Came his deep voice, in almost a growl. “Seriously…” He breathed out, feeling the boy’s soft lips against his jawline. Erwin’s thoughts about prime numbers were fading. His focus was shifting to the kisses he was receiving. “I want you to be able to trust me. I don’t want to be like any of those other men.”

Levi let out a soft hum. “I never said I’d stop trusting you. I just want to make you feel good if you’re going to let me stay with you, buy me clothes, and whatever else. I owe you one. Well… More than one, at this point.”

Erwin’s brows furrowed as he listened to Levi, giving him a sideways glance. He was conflicted and it was obvious by the look on his face. Just like last night. “Levi… What about you? Have you ever received any pleasure from what you’ve done?”

“I guess. Well, I’ve never came from any of them. They all usually finish too soon.” He said, shrugging, one hand slowly running down over Erwin’s broad chest. “Doesn’t matter. I’m a tool for sex. I don’t need to cum.”

Erwin’s brow twitched hearing that. He slowly turned his head to gaze at Levi. He had a frown on his lips. “There is no way I’d let you pleasure me without me returning the favor. You’re not a tool for sex, anymore. You shouldn’t say such demeaning things.” He stated softly. He exhaled heavily, turning his upper half a bit so he was facing Levi a little more. He lifted a hand to lightly caress the raven’s cheek. “I want to make you cum too, if you’re going to be so insistent.”

Levi’s sharp eyes widened a little bit as he listened to Erwin. No one had ever offered that before. It made goosebumps rise up on his pale skin. He remained silent for a moment, just staring into Erwin’s clear eyes. “Then fuck me.”

“I can’t do that… You just got raped, Levi… It would hurt.” He scolded, still caressing his cheek. “I can’t bring myself to do that to you, no matter how hard or desperate I am.” He whispered out. “If… I could suck you off while you suck me off.” He said softly.

Levi’s own brows furrowed up now. He was getting a little frustrated that Erwin was doing such a good job rejecting him and fighting his urges. “If I’m asking you to fuck me, then just do it!” He grit his teeth, plopping back onto his ass from being on his knees. “Maybe I’ll stop demeaning myself if you do it.”

Erwin’s shoulders slumped, hand dropping from Levi’s face when the man fell back. “That’s unfair. Why do you even want me to fuck you?”

Levi crossed his arms firmly over his chest. “You said you wanted to make me feel good! So, I want to know what it feels like to fuckin’ feel good!” He nearly shouted, which caused Erwin to sit back in surprise.

“I can make you feel good without fucking you. Please… Let your body heal a little more. At least another day and then I’ll think about fucking you.” He said softly. Slowly Erwin uncrossed his legs and moved to push Levi down onto the couch slowly, getting on top of him. “I want to be gentle with you… You’re like a little doll, or at least that’s how you seem to me. I don’t want to break you…” Erwin’s voice was soft. He was too patient of a man, honestly. Even with Levi throwing his little temper tantrum.

Levi gasped softly when he was pushed down. He felt his heart skip a beat as Erwin got on top of him. “I… Fine.” He muttered, uncrossing his arms slowly. “But I am not a fuckin’ doll! I don’t break that easily.” He said sharply.

“Levi. Be quiet for a bit, alright?” Erwin requested as he leaned his head down, softly pressing his lips to Levi’s. He did this to silence him, but to also give him a feeling of intimacy that wasn’t solely based around sex.

Levi’s eyes went wide as Erwin’s lips met his own, but they soon fluttered shut. He let out a soft hum as he kissed back, arms slowly lifting to wrap around Erwin’s neck.

Erwin slowly let his hands brush over Levi’s body. He slipped one hand under the minidress of a shirt, his large, warm hand sliding over Levi’s thin frame. It went all the way up until it felt Levi’s nipple. He began to rub and pinch at it lightly as he kissed Levi, tongue flickering against the man’s lips.

“Mmph!” Levi jolted when his nipple was pinched, a shudder coursing through his body. Levi’s nipples were extremely sensitive. His lips slowly parted to invite Erwin’s tongue into his small mouth. He clung to Erwin tightly. Already, this seemed better than whatever he had been forced to do with his clients. Erwin was being so gentle and slow.

In no time, Erwin could tell Levi’s nipples were hard. A faint smirk came to his lips as he continued to massage the other’s chest. Both hands were now under Levi’s shirt, teasing his nipples and pectoral muscles. Meanwhile, his tongue slipped into Levi’s mouth, rolling around the other’s tongue. He only did this for a short bit before breaking the kiss to speak. “Your nipples are so hard already. Are they sensitive? Do you like having them played with?” 

Levi could feel a blush rise up on his cheeks as he was questioned. “Th-that’s none of yo—Ah! Your business!” He gasped out softly, puffing out his chest as his nipples were teased. A faint whimper escaped the smaller male as he squirmed beneath Erwin. “H-Hey! Relax with that!” Wow… It felt… Good. Levi could feel his cock twitching already.

“What do you mean it’s none of my business? If I want to make you feel good, I have to learn what you like. It’s common sense.” He said calmly, staring down at Levi’s face. Fuck… That look… It was intoxicating. “Just relax and let me take care of you.” Erwin pulled one hand out from under Levi’s shirt. He ran it back down Levi’s torso, feeling over his ribs, down to his hip bones. He slowly snuck his hand beneath the underwear he was lending Levi and took hold of the male’s small member. “Hmm… It’s twitching already. That’s a good sign.” He purred out softly. Erwin’s own cock was already half hard, just looking at Levi like this.

Levi grit his teeth. One of the arms that was around Erwin’s neck lifted. He grabbed hold of Erwin’s hair and yanked. “D-Don’t fuckin’ tease me, fucker.” He grumbled out. But he shuddered again when his cock was touched. “L-listen… My nipples don’t really get a lot of attention, usually. It feels… Good.” He said, turning his face away quickly.

Erwin let out a sharp grunt as his hair was yanked, head tilting backwards a bit, because of it. “Ouch… God, you’re a brat…” He groaned slowly tilting his head back down to look at Levi. “Well, like I said. That’s the whole point of this… So, stop whining and just let yourself feel good.” Erwin began to stroke lightly at the other’s cock. “If you don’t want me to tease you, I’ll stay quiet.” He sighed heavily and pulled both of his hands out from where they had been and moved Levi further up. He reached back down and began to slip Levi’s underwear off. He pulled them down just enough that Levi’s cock was exposed.

Levi seemed nervous. Just like the rest of Erwin’s kindness, this was foreign to him. “W-wait!” He gasped as he was moved, eyes back on Erwin as he watched what he was doing. He seemed a little panicked suddenly. “D-Don’t…”

“Levi, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” Erwin said as he slumped over a bit to take Levi’s member into his mouth. If someone had walked in on them, it would’ve looked like a hilarious sight. Levi was up near one side of the couch, taking up hardly any space at all, while Erwin’s big ass body took up the rest of it. He was hunched over, a large amount to be able to suck Levi’s cock. It was uncomfortable, so after a little bit, Erwin lifted Levi’s hips off the couch, so he didn’t have to hunch over so much.

Levi gasped loudly. Now this… This had never been done to him. None of the nasty pigs he had been sold to for a night had sucked him off. It felt amazing. Erwin’s mouth was so warm and soft around his hard member. Levi whimpered, a hand moving to cover his mouth as Erwin bobbed his head. Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away. His free hand went to Erwin’s hair, grabbing a handful of it to try and keep himself calm.

Erwin groaned again as his hair was grabbed. The little brat was messing up his hair. But he supposed it didn’t matter since they were home. He opened his eyes, looking at Levi’s face as he sucked on his length. It wasn’t difficult at all since Levi wasn’t particularly big in any sense of the word. The male’s cock had fit into Erwin’s mouth easily. He was holding Levi’s hips with one hand, as the other one trailed up the other’s body, slipping beneath the shirt to start teasing Levi’s nipples again.

Levi was squirming with pleasure, keeping his hand on his mouth to keep his moans to a minimum, but muffled sounds could be heard. “Mhnn… Mmph… Hhh…” He bucked his hips a little bit against Erwin’s mouth, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It was his first time feeling pleasure like this, so it was a bit overwhelming for the poor boy. But it was indeed enjoyable.

Erwin couldn’t help but smirk again at the way Levi moved his hips, wanting to receive more pleasure, so Erwin began to bob his head faster, tongue flickering against the other’s member, running over the slit and around the head. He wanted to make Levi cum. Especially if he said he had never came before, from any of these men. He tweaked both Levi’s nipples, hand moving back and forth between the two. But soon, his hand was out from under the boy’s shirt again and had moved to pull Levi’s hand from his mouth so his moans would be more audible. He pinned Levi’s hand against the armrest, letting out a soft growl to let Levi know to make more sound.

Levi whimpered when his hand was pinned. He could’ve easily covered his mouth with his other hand, but he kept it in Erwin’s hair, lightly tugging at it subconsciously. But now without anything to stifle the noise, Levi’s moans got a little louder and breathier as he began to draw near to his orgasm. His chest was rising and falling quickly, hips rocking. “A-Ah! Erwin… Oh my god!” He moaned out… And to think he was only getting sucked off. He was already fantasizing about how good it’d feel if Erwin fucked him.

Erwin felt himself shiver when Levi’s voice rang out in the quiet house. His cock was fully erect, and since he was in sweats and boxers, nothing was really holding it back, so a large tent was formed in his pants. “Cum…” He mumbled around Levi’s cock before just going back to it. His eyes remained unblinking as he watched Levi’s flushed face. Fuck… It was taking every last bit of will in Erwin’s body to not just flip Levi over and fuck him senseless.

Levi nodded at what he heard the other say. Goddammit… Even Erwin’s voice was sexy. It was so deep and smooth, it sounded almost melodic. Levi was only able to hold on a little bit longer, before he came into Erwin’s mouth, hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm. “A-Ahh! Fuck!” He cried out, before biting down on his bottom lip. Ugh… Levi hated hearing himself. ‘I sound like a fucking girl…’ He thought, but that was soon pushed aside as the pleasure completely overwhelmed him.

Erwin swallowed everything, nose wrinkling up slightly. It was never a pleasant taste, but he didn’t mind. He slowly pulled his lips off of Levi’s cock, licking it clean before he lowered Levi’s hips back down to the couch. He licked his lips and released Levi’s pinned hand. “Was that okay, Levi?” He asked softly, staring down at him with half-lidded eyes.

Levi panted lightly, squirming a bit after his hips had been laid back down. Both of his arms moved to clutch at Erwin’s shoulders. “Y-Yeah… It was fine.” It hadn’t been much, but it was enough to tire Levi out a bit, considering the condition he was in. “B-but now it’s your turn.” He said, forcing himself to sit up while he continued trying to catch his breath.

Erwin smiled, sitting himself up, straightening his back with a soft groan. Sitting up, his hard cock was very easy to notice, since it was standing at attention. “Hmm… It’s alright, Levi. You look tuckered out, already.” He said, reaching a hand out to stroke Levi’s cheek gently. “I’m not worried about it.”

Levi frowned deeply. “That wasn’t the deal. You said we’d make each other feel good. It’s my turn.” He said shortly. But truth be told, he felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. Perhaps his head wound was a little worse than he thought. He reached out for Erwin before suddenly, his eyelids began to flutter and slumped against Erwin.

Erwin’s eyes went wide as he wrapped an arm around Levi. “Levi… Levi, are you okay?” He asked, but receiving no response, his heart began throbbing. “Fucking dammit! Erwin you idiot!” He growled. He carefully picked Levi up, fixing his underwear. He took the unconscious Levi to his bedroom, yanking the covers down before he laid Levi on the bed. He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead to Levi’s. Hot. It was hot. The fever, that had somewhat subsided after receiving an IV the day prior, had returned full force. “I knew this was a bad idea…” He muttered softly, jaw clenching. “Whatever… It’s fine. I can take care of him.” He continued grumbling. Erwin turned sharply on his heel, ignoring his own hard cock as he went to the kitchen.

Once in there, he retrieved a towel and wet it. He also got a water bottle and some medicine. He then returned to the bedroom, placing the towel on Levi’s forehead and leaving the medicine on the bedside table. He left again to grab his laptop before returning to the bedroom. He didn’t want to leave Levi alone. So, he slowly got into his own bed, sitting beside the feverish male to work on more of his paperwork. “I’m sorry, Levi…” He whispered, even though the other wouldn’t be able to hear him.


	7. Don't Be Agreeable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much as I have written write now, but since it's the weekend, I'll have plenty of time to write, so expect more chapters soon! 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Light mention of rape and trauma. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Levi remained unconscious for a few hours. He woke up around 7PM, eyes flickering around the dark room. At first, he began to panic, not recognizing where he was, but when his eyes landed on Erwin, he almost immediately relaxed. The blonde had his laptop on his legs, his glasses on, but his eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back against the headboard of his bed. He had fallen asleep while working. Levi sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes. The damp towel dropped onto his lap and his brows furrowed. “Did I pass out?” He whispered to himself. He looked to the nightstand and saw the water and medicine. He leaned over to grab it, taking a couple pills before downing half the water. “If I did… I definitely worried Erwin. Why else would he be laying here with me?” Levi spoke softly to himself. He turned his head to look at Erwin again, clicking his tongue. “Oi… Erwin… Wake up.” He mumbled, reaching over to nudge the blonde’s shoulder.

Erwin grunted as he was nudged repeatedly, and after a bit finally opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked over to the other, eyes widening a bit. “Levi! Are you feeling okay?” He gasped out, sitting up suddenly, nearly throwing his laptop to the ground in the process.

Levi was taken aback by how suddenly the other shot up. “I… Yeah. I feel okay. Did I pass out on you? The last thing I remember was telling you I’d suck your dick.” He said, hand reaching up to touch his own forehead. Levi’s face was flushed. He was still feverish.

“Yeah… You just started swaying all of a sudden and then collapsed against me. I got scared…” He admitted softly. “You have a fever… I can tell by your face too. I should’ve thought about that earlier. I’m sorry. It’s my fa—”

“No, it’s not. I was the one that kept pushing you, right? You were just trying to make me feel good. It’s not your fault, so don’t say that.” Levi paused for a moment. “I feel fine… Just a little warm and hungry.”

Erwin’s shoulders slumped a bit. He lowered his gaze and nodded like a child who had just been yelled at. “I guess you’re right.” He muttered softly. “I’m still sorry…” His head then lifted again. “I’ll go make some soup. You stay right here.”

“No. I don’t want to be left alone. Take me with you.”

“But, Levi… You should—”

“Don’t leave me in here alone. Please.”

“Okay…” Erwin sighed and set his laptop aside. He got up from the bed, stretching a little bit. He walked over to his closet and retrieved a fluffy robe. He brought it over to Levi. “Put this on so you can stay warm while we’re in the kitchen.” He said sternly. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Levi’s lips parted, about to protest, but instead he simply sighed and grabbed the robe. He pulled it on before lifting his arms to be picked up by Erwin.

The older male gave a roll of his eyes. “Are you a child?” He asked but said nothing more as he lifted Levi from the bed, and carried him bridal style to the kitchen, setting him down at the kitchen table. He then moved away to grab a pot and some soup. “Chicken noodle okay?”

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Levi said, tying the robe closed around himself as he sat. The damn thing was almost the size of him. It reached down to his ankles. “It’s really unfair how tall you are. I’m so much shorter compared to you.” He grumbled. It seemed that Levi was sensitive about that.

“Is it that big of a deal? It makes it easier for me to pick you up and hold you. You’re easy to cuddle, too.” Erwin said as he dumped the can of soup into the pot, turning the burner on. “I think your size is perfect. You’re cute.” He said softly, grabbing something to stir the soup with as it was heated up. “I like how my clothes fit on you. I’m tempted not to buy you any clothes, so you just have to wear mine all the time.” He said, jokingly, glancing over his shoulder at the smaller male. “Sound fine to you?”

“Tch… Shut up, weirdo. Earlier you told me you thought I was seventeen. So what? Are you some kinda pervert? Sexual deviant?” He said shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. “No. That’s not fine! Your clothes stink like you.” He barked out.

Erwin pouted as he listened to Levi speak. “You have a really crude way of speaking. You’ve been bullying me since we met. That isn’t very fair.” He said. “Plus… You aren’t seventeen, anyway. So, I’m not a deviant.”

“Would you have sucked my dick if I was seventeen?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Levi, I have morals.”

“Yeah, sure you do. That’s what everyone who has no morals says.”

“Tch… That so? You really like backing me into a corner.”

“It’s easy. You’re too agreeable.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. But people like you would be eaten up in the Underground. You have to be mean if you want to survive.” Levi said, shrugging. “If you’re too agreeable, people will take advantage of you too easily.” He paused. “Well… I guess even if you aren’t agreeable, some people can still take advantage of you.” He was alluding to what had happened to him.

Erwin frowned, turning to face Levi completely. He rubbed at the back of his neck, sighing. “You’ve lived a hard life, Levi. I get that… But you aren’t in the Underground right now. It’s different.” He paused. “Either way, I can easily put up with your attitude. But you don’t have to be so harsh with me. I’m not going to pull one over on you. I’ll only ever do things you’re comfortable with. You deserve that sort of respect.”

Levi stared up to Erwin before glancing away. “Tssh… I don’t think I deserve respect. Never heard that word regarding me. I’m just some whore you found on the street with cum leaking out of my ass, right?” He grumbled, brows furrowing up.

“Levi… Whether you’ve slept with people for money or not, you still deserve respect. You aren’t just some dirty whore. You’ve been controlled up until this point. It’s what you needed to do to survive. I don’t blame you for that.” He paused, thinking carefully about what he’d say next. “And besides… you promised you’d stop demeaning yourself.”

“No. I said I’d stop demeaning myself if you fucked me. You haven’t fucked me yet, so I won’t stop.” He said shortly.

Erwin let out an exasperated sigh, bringing his hand to his face. “You passed out just from me sucking you off. I’m not about to have sex with you while you have a high fever.” He said calmly. “It’s unfair of you to try and guilt trip me into this.” He stated in a flat tone.

“That’s…” Levi frowned, listening to what Erwin said. What he said was true. Levi remained silent for a while before muttering under his breath. “Fine. I’ll stop… But if you don’t fuck me within a week, I’ll start doing it again.”

Erwin rolled his eyes, exhaling heavily through his nose. “You really are a brat.” He pushed himself away from the counter he had been leaning against, walking to Levi. He leaned down, taking hold of Levi’s chin with his hand. He tilted the male’s head up before he pressed his lips lightly against the other male’s. “Fine. It’s a deal.”


	8. Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I was wondering if I started up a Patreon, would you guys be willing to support? I will still be posting regular chapter updates on here, but I was thinking I could write cute character blips on my Patreon. I've run into a bit of a troublesome financial situation and would really appreciate it if you could support me! If not, of course, that's totally fine. I was thinking I would charge $3 and $5 respectively. 
> 
> Ultimately, I would be posting random updates that only you guys that support me on Patreon would see. And there would be cute fluffy, angsty, or smutty one-shots posted. And if you pay the $5 you'd be able to make requests and vote on polls for story ideas. I was also thinking I could add more little stories about some of my other various ships, and maybe any others you guys might have! I basically have a ton of ideas in my mind for it. I don't think it'd be a waste!! But anyway, let me know what you guys think. If you think it'd be a good idea, I'll give a link to my Patreon. 
> 
> Again, don't feel obligated! I'm still grateful for the support here! Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

It had been about a week since Levi had been taken to Erwin’s house. He had healed up nicely. He no longer needed the bandages on his head and he no longer seemed to have any pain down below.

Throughout the week, he had been bought more personal items so that he was able to live more comfortably in Erwin’s home. He had been bought new clothes, toiletries, and even a cell phone so he could get into contact with Erwin in case anything happened. Even now, they were at the mall to get something to keep Levi busy whenever he was with Erwin at work.

Erwin had been given specific instructions not to leave Levi unprotected or out of his sight, at least until either the rapist or the pimp had been taken into custody. That way, they didn’t run the risk of Levi being taken right under their noses. But this meant the two men spent nearly every waking moment together. They even slept in the same bed, even though Levi technically had his own room in Erwin’s home. Although, neither of them seemed to have a problem with it, despite the mounting sexual tension.

Erwin was still attempting to hold himself back while Levi kept begging for Erwin to make him cum again. But it was all for Levi’s good. To make sure he healed up properly and got over his fever.

“Oi, Erwin. Do you think we can go to the bookstore? I’ve been itching to read. Nile jacked all my fucking books because he didn’t want me to get any ‘smart ideas’. I guess he thought me reading would make me smarter than him or some bullshit.” He paused, exhaling heavily as he snacked on the popcorn Erwin had bought for him at the food court.

“Bookstore? I don’t see why not. I’m always looking for something new to read.” He said, offering a soft smile to the other male. “You don’t really need to ask. We can go wherever you want to. I’ll just follow along.” He stated calmly, leaning back against the bench the two of them had occupied.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Erwin. “You sure? I can go to any store?” He asked, a very faint flicker of a smile appearing on his lips before it was gone. “I think I saw a place I wanted to go to, earlier. Let’s go there before the bookstore. I’m starting to get tired.” He admitted. He got up from the bench and stretched a little bit. “Come on, old man. But don’t break a hip getting up.” He said shortly.

Erwin clicked his tongue at the male’s insult. He got up, pouting at Levi. “Why do you always have to call me old? I’m barely in my thirties. I’m only 8 years older than you.” He mumbled softly. “But anyway, yeah. Wherever you want. I don’t mind. We can go home after the bookstore if you’re getting tired.” He said, his face softening as he offered his hand to Levi.

“That’s almost a decade, old fuck. Think about it! You were 8 years old when I was conceived. Which means when you were 18… I was only 10. So that would’ve been an illegal relationship, right?” He grinned mischievously as he took the other’s hand. “If people knew how much you liked younger guys, do you think your career would be ruined?” He joked meanly as he began to drag Erwin along.

Erwin frowned deeply with furrowed brows as he listened to Levi. “Does my age really bother you that much? You’re over 18 now… So, I don’t see what it matters.” He grumbled. “I don’t think it would have any effect on my career because I’m not into anyone that much younger than me anyway.” He sighed as he followed along. But honestly, to any onlookers, Erwin almost looked like Levi’s dad since Levi was so small, even though the two looked nothing alike.

“Ugh. No… I was kidding. It’s not that big of a deal. I’ve dealt with men older than you. So, I guess you’re pretty young. You just give a really good reaction, so it’s funny.” He stated, tossing the nearly empty popcorn bag into a nearby trash as he walked past. “If me calling you an old man bothers you too much, I guess I could stop since you’re spoiling me so much.” He glanced up to the other male, smirking faintly.

Erwin’s brows slowly unfurrowed and he let out a relieved breath. “Ah… Well if you don’t really mind or believe it, then it’s fine. I guess coming from you, it’s endearing.” He joked lightly, squeezing Levi’s hand. “By the way… What was in this store you were curious about?”

“Oh. Just some clothes and things. It looked interesting” Levi mumbled. But in reality, it had been a pretty raunchy store he was interested in. Passing by earlier, he had seen lingerie and sex toys. He was surprised such a store would be in the mall, but it really piqued his interest. He didn’t want to admit what it was until Erwin saw it. He wanted it to have a shock factor. “Here.” He said, dragging Erwin into the store without hesitation.

“Clothes? More clothes?” He asked with a soft laugh. “Didn’t we get enough outfits the other day? Well… Maybe the clothes here are more stylish.” Erwin mused. He wasn’t particularly paying attention to where they were going. He never went to the mall much anyway. It wasn’t very interesting to him. So he wasn’t that aware of the different stores. However, as soon as he was in the dimly lit store, he glanced around, eyes widening. “H-huh?”

The store, at the front seemed decently tame. There were T-shirts, clothing accessories, card games, etc. But the further back you looked, the worst it got. There was lingerie on the walls, shot glasses, flasks, sex toys, and almost any raunchy yet legal thing you could imagine. Erwin’s mouth dropped open in surprise, looking down to Levi. “What did you want from here?” He choked out, seeming somewhat nervous all of a sudden. If someone recognized him in here… He would never hear the end of it.

Levi grinned faintly. “I wanted to check out the toys. We made a deal. I haven’t been self-deprecating… But it’s been a week. You’re running out of time to complete your end of it.” He said shortly, releasing Erwin’s hand as he went straight to the back to look at what sort of toys they had.

Erwin let out a low groan as he listened to the raven. He had been played… He brought a hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Goddammit.” But Levi was right. He had made a deal and he needed to uphold his side of it, or else Levi would go back to expressing his crude self-hated openly… And Erwin didn’t want to hear that. He dropped his hand as he let out a heavy sigh, and after hesitating for a bit, he began to head to the back of the store as well.

Levi was already grabbing things off the shelf, looking through everything and checking the descriptions on the back. “Hey. This might be fun.” He hummed, holding up a cock ring in Erwin’s face. “If you’re going to make me feel good… We should get some lube too.” He cooed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the shelves.

Erwin’s head tilted back a bit as the ring was shoved in his face. “Uh… This looks a little big, Levi.” He stated softly, assuming Levi had grabbed it for himself. He glanced off to the side, taking a step back as his own sky-blue eyes scanned the rows of toys. His brow quirked when he saw the bondage section. ‘Hmm… Maybe something like that would be good to get. Levi’s such a brat.’ He clicked his tongue before he shook his head to get rid of the thought.

“Not for me, idiot. It would go on your cock.” He said shortly. “But maybe one for me would be good too…” He let out a soft hum, sticking the cock ring and lube under his arms so he could grab more. “You should look for stuff you’d want, too.” He said, not noticing that Erwin had been eyeing the ropes and gags. “Should I get myself a dildo to keep me busy? I can take it to the station and go to the bathroom to fuck myself since you won’t.” He complained, picking up a couple of different dildos of varying sizes and designs. “Can use it at home, too… When your old ass falls asleep.”

“Hmm… Well… You can get what you’d like. But you are not bringing something like that to the station. If you get caught, people will give me shit.” He muttered as he began to walk over to the section he had been looking at. He picked up a simple ball-gag. “Yeah. Maybe I should get some stuff too.” He mumbled.

At that moment, a very distinct voice cried out. “ERWIN SMITH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Erwin froze up, head turning quickly to the location of the voice. His heart dropped, stomach churning. ‘Of all people… This is the worst.’ The color drained from Erwin’s face as Hanji came running over. “H-Hanji… What are you doing here?” He choked out.

Levi looked over when he heard the voice calling Erwin’s name. His eyes narrowed, squinting at the person. He recognized them, but he couldn’t place where specifically. But they must’ve been one of Erwin’s coworkers.

Hanji grinned widely as they walked up. They looked over to see what Erwin was holding. “Oh-hoh-hoh. I was just here to look for a gift for Chief. It’s his birthday soon, you know! Interesting thing ya got here! And… Oh! Look who’s with you.” They purred, looking past Erwin to Levi. They waved sporadically, the grin growing.

“I…That’s…” Erwin cleared his throat, the color coming back to his face and slowly developing into a blush. He promptly hid the gag behind his back. “R-right… The Chief. That’s why I’m here too!” He exclaimed to which Hanji began to giggle.

“Getting him a ball gag?” They questioned. “I know Pixis is strange… But I don’t think he’d be into that.” They looked to Levi. “And why does he have a bottle of lube? Is Pixis getting a special treat on his birthday?” Of course, Hanji would be nosy like this… It’s just how they were.

Erwin choked, glancing back to Levi. “Th-That’s…” He quickly racked his brain, trying to think of something clever. But nothing was coming to mind. The panic was obvious for Erwin, so instead, Levi spoke up.

“Four-eyes! I told Erwin I wanted to come here. I want some shit to do when he’s busy. I’m a whore. Not like I got many other hobbies.” He said harshly. “He’s just checking shit out.” Oddly protective… Why was Levi being so harsh? Perhaps it was a hint of jealousy that Erwin’s attention wasn’t on him. That someone else was making Erwin blush that wasn’t him.

Hanji’s mouth gaped open in surprise. “No way?! He’s mean!!” Hanji exclaimed, gaze flicking between Erwin and Levi. “Does he always talk like that?” They asked before giving a shrug. “Anyway… I don’t really care what the two of you do. I won’t tell the Chief! I’ll keep it between you, me, and…. Mike!” They exclaimed with a jovial laugh. “You know you’d probably get in trouble with Chief if you were sleeping with the victim! But we’re best buds, right? So, I’ll keep your secret safe!” Hanji continued to blabber.

Erwin’s eyes widened a bit, stiffening up at Levi’s harsh words… But it was a good thing Hanji was so light-hearted. “Hanji… How is that keeping a secret if you go and tell Mike?” He grumbled. “And yes… He always talks like that. So, don’t be surprised.” He paused. “Plus… We aren’t sleeping together anyway. It’s just what Levi said.”

Hanji grinned. “Well, Mike hardly talks anyway! So, it’s fine, right? I just gotta tell him and then I won’t say anything else?! We’re all buddies.” They cooed happily, giving a dismissive wave. “I won’t comment on whether I believe you or not about sleeping together!” Hanji winked, sticking their tongue out.

Erwin groaned, a hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose once again. “I… I guess that’s true. But also… I thought you worked today. Did you get sent home for pulling some stupid prank?”

Hanji shook their head. “Nah! I just finished my paperwork really early! So, I faked being sick and Pixis said I could go home. I wanted to get him a fun gift! Maybe a mug and a shot glass… Or one of those blow-up sex dolls!”

Levi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, unhappy the two were still talking. But Erwin wasn’t his after all… So, he had no real say in the matter. “Tch. Hurry the fuck up. I still want to go to the bookstore.” He barked out as he moved away to look at the sex toys some more, peeking at the different lingerie outfits.

“You’re really something else, Hanji…” Erwin muttered softly as he now rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hanji gave a playful salute, reaching out to pat Erwin’s chest. “I think your friend there is getting a little bit bothered by my presence. So, I’ll be on my way! Good luck, Erwin~” They chirped before turning quickly on their heel to go investigate other potential gifts.

At this point, Erwin waved before turning to Levi. “Why were you so harsh just now? Have you even met, Hanji?” He asked, sighing heavily again. “You know, Hanji is my supervisor… Right? Well… They started at the station before me, and Pixis took a shine to them. I guess we’re technically on the same level.” He shrugged.

“I don’t care who they are. They’re annoying.” Levi said shortly. “They wouldn’t shut up while talking to you and it was stupid how they made you blush,” Levi grumbled, not looking at Erwin as he picked up a cute lacy black lingerie outfit. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Let’s hurry up then.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Alright… Just give me a second.” He said, shaking his head before looking back to the toys.

The two selected whatever they wanted. Erwin was being a little bit more secretive, not wanting Levi to see what he had gotten. But his purchases consisted of the ball gag, some soft black rope, cute red and black handcuffs, a blindfold, and a small red and black leather paddle that had ‘XOXO’ on one side, so if used properly, the writing would end up on the body of the partner. He had also selected to buy a remote-control bullet vibrator that had given him some interesting ideas. Levi, on the other hand, had the lube, two cock rings, one for himself and one for Erwin, the lacy black lingerie outfit, and a decently sized pink vibrator. It was honestly a little awkward for Erwin to buy all of it, and it ended up being rather expensive. The poor, older man was blushing and stuttering the whole time the cashier rang him up. Although she couldn’t give two shits what they were buying.

After that, the two went to the bookstore, each selected some books, bought those and then it was finally time to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but that's because I want to give the smut a chapter all for itself! I figured it'd be more enjoyable like that! I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> Also... The link to the Patreon is https://www.patreon.com/cosplayingloser   
> If you can, I'd really love the support. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!


	9. "Punishment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fantastic smut chapter lol. This shit took up 5 full pages in Word... So please enjoy! Also, once again a bit of shameless self-promotion. If you want to support me and my work, here's the link to my Patreon: 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/cosplayingloser
> 
> Thanks again!

Levi seemed to be in a bad mood after the run-in with Hanji. He didn’t speak much to Erwin in the bookstore, nor in the car on the way back home. And as soon as the two had arrived at Erwin’s residence, he just walked inside to put his stuff away, leaving poor Erwin alone in the living room.

‘Is he really that mad about Hanji? It’s not like there’s anything going on between the two of us. We’re just friends and Hanji has never been interested in anything romantic with anybody!’ Erwin’s mind was whirring as he went to go plop down on the couch, with his own bags of stuff in his hand. ‘And anyway… It’s been exactly a week since I made that deal. I have to fulfill it today or else Levi’s gonna start that self-deprecating shit again. He already said something in front of Hanji… God, he’s persistent.’ Erwin was deep in thought, staring at his coffee table. He didn’t notice Levi enter.

“Oi. Fucker.” Levi grumbled. Levi… The little brat he was, was already dressed up in the lingerie. The outfit consisted of a black bra that was lacy and practically see-through. It stopped just below his pectoral muscles. It also consisted of a matching lacy black thong, with a piece attached that looked like an extremely short skirt, but that was just a piece to attach to the stockings via a small strap. It was mainly just to cover his hips. The last part of the outfit was the stockings that came up to Levi’s thighs. They were sheer, and only the top part was the same lacy pattern that was on both the bra and thong. All of it was relatively see-through. Although, that had been his plan all along. He looked so dirty but seductive. Like a little incubus. “How’s it look?”

Erwin’s eyes flickered over when he heard Levi’s voice. This was like déjà vu… The same scenario, but instead of a bath towel, Levi was in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. Erwin’s eyes widened as he stared at Levi, lips parting. Even just looking at the male, his cock twitched in his pants. “Levi…” He subconsciously ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he straightened up. “It looks… Really good on you. Black looks nice on your skin.” He said lowly, slowly getting to his feet. He now turned to face Levi completely. “Was this your idea? Act like a shameless brat at the mall and then wear something like this to get me riled up? You really want me to have sex with you.” He paused. “Well, of course, I’m interested in that too… But I’ve been trying to hold back so much since then.” He cleared his throat, his voice dropping an octave lower. “I do have to uphold my end of the deal, I suppose.” Erwin’s normally bright blue eyes seemed to have a darker look to them now. He didn’t have to hold back now, right? Levi was healed… He was begging for this… And it was part of an agreement the two had made. Erwin took a step towards Levi, his face looking drastically more serious than usual.

Levi’s heart skipped a beat at the reaction of the other male. The way he was talking was seriously hot. But of course, Levi would act indignant. “I wouldn’t put that much effort into a plan. I’m just horny.” He said shortly, taking a small step back when Erwin began to approach him. Those eyes… Holy shit those eyes. They looked so much darker and malicious than earlier. The corner of Levi’s lips twitched, turning up into a faint smirk. “What? Are you gonna punish me?”

“Punish you? You know… That might be a good idea.” He said calmly. He stopped approaching and turned back to retrieve his stash of sex toys, still hidden by the black bag they were in. He then walked back to Levi, almost looking like a predator hunting its prey. Without skipping a beat, Erwin swooped Levi up into his arms, carrying him bridal style with the bag still in his hands. “Let’s do this then… Shall we?” He said shortly as he began to walk back down the hallway to his own bedroom. Once there, he tossed Levi carefully onto the bed. “Close your eyes, Levi,” Erwin demanded sternly.

Levi gasped when he was picked up, arms promptly wrapping around Erwin’s neck for leverage. “W-wait… Slow down.” He choked out, getting a little nervous about Erwin’s sudden shift in behavior. Had he really ticked Erwin off that badly? Well… He supposed it made sense, he had not been watching his mouth all week, and today snapped at Erwin’s supervisor. Maybe he had made a mistake… Levi whimpered when he was tossed onto the bed, landing on his bum. “O-Okay…” He whispered out, letting his eyes flutter shut. He heard the rustling of the bag and other various sounds, one eye opening to peek. When he peeked, he saw Erwin removing his button-up shirt from the day, revealing his muscular body.

“Uh-uh, Levi. No peeking.” Erwin said shortly. He had been expecting Levi to look, so he had been watching Levi’s face as he prepared everything. Once Levi’s eyes were squeezed shut again, he retrieved the blindfold from the bag and promptly slipped it over Levi’s head to make sure he wouldn’t even get the chance to peek again. The blindfold, Erwin had made sure was soft so it would be comfortable for Levi to wear and it wouldn’t irritate his sensitive skin. “Can I do whatever I want to you, now? Or should I hold back still?” Erwin asked. He wanted Levi’s verbal consent to do this. He did not want to push the male’s limits.

Levi whined when the blindfold was put on him. ‘Dammit. He’s clever.’ Levi thought, a hand reaching up to remove the blindfold. This, of course, was promptly stopped by Erwin, grabbing Levi’s wrist. “What? Yeah. Do whatever. I don’t want you to hold back. That’s a stupid-ass question.” He grumbled, a pout coming to his soft, pink lips.

“Hmm. I wanted your consent. I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Erwin said shortly. Still, with Levi’s wrist in his hand, he now grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Levi’s wrists together. He pushed Levi to lie down on his back before moving his hands to pin them above Levi’s head. Now that he had Levi’s hands pinned with one hand, he moved to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He slipped them off carefully before getting onto the bed with Levi, causing the weight to shift significantly.

Levi felt strange… Not being able to see anything was making him a little nervous. He had no idea what Erwin was really doing. He could only make guesses based on what he was feeling and hearing. “E-Erwin… What are you going to do?” He asked.

Erwin disregarded Levi’s question and spoke of something else, instead. “You’re pretty clever, leaving that bottle of lube in here. You knew this was going to happen. Were you trying to push my buttons all week? To see if I’d crack sooner?” He asked, now using his free hand to grab the lube off the nightstand table, setting it beside himself. Once that was done, his hand moved to lightly rub at Levi’s left nipple, over top of the bra. “Do you mind if I fuck you while you wear all of this? I don’t want to take any of it off.” He said, voice barely above a whisper, but since it was so deep, it was plenty audible.

Levi let out another audible whimper at the other’s words. Erwin seemed so different. Was he always like this when he had sex? He twitched slightly when he felt the warm hand against his nipple. “That… Yeah, I guess so. I wanted it to happen sooner, but you’re strong-willed, I guess. Kept pushing my ass against you every morning, feeling your morning wood, but you wouldn’t do anything.” He grumbled softly. He then gulped, nodding his head slowly. “Y-yeah you can fuck me with it on. But don’t ruin it!”

Erwin smirked faintly as he listened to Levi speak. He was debating between gagging Levi or not. But he decided not to… He wanted to hear Levi’s moans, clearly. Erwin released his grip on Levi’s wrists to play with both of his nipples as he leaned down to kiss softly at Levi’s neck. “Can I mark you?” He asked softly, a bit of the gentleness returning.

“Hnn… Yeah… Stop asking shit. Just do it!” Levi grumbled, leaving his hands above his head despite the fact they were no longer pinned. He shivered, nipples already beginning to harden.

A soft breathy laugh escaped Erwin at Levi’s demands and he ran his tongue up and down Levi’s neck slowly before he picked a nice spot to begin sucking on. He nipped at the pale skin lightly, sucking until there was a large purple bruise. He then moved on to mark the other side of Levi’s neck, beginning to work his way down to Levi’s collarbones and chest. His hands didn’t stop pinching and massaging Levi’s pink buds beneath the bra.

Levi squirmed beneath Erwin; teeth gritted tightly. “Nnn…” Goosebumps raised up on his skin as he tried to hold back his moans, hands gripping at the covers. It didn’t take long until Levi’s cock was hard and poking out the top of his panties. “Erwin… Don’t take too long. I don’t like foreplay much.” This wasn’t exactly true, but Levi wasn’t very familiar with it and it was making him squirm too much. He just wanted to get to the “good” shit.

“It’s my choice, isn’t it?” Erwin said, breathing softly against Levi’s chest, licking at the skin just above the start of the bra. “This doesn’t feel good?” He asked. Already, Erwin had left a trail of marks down to the male’s chest, ranging in size and darkness. One of Erwin’s hands left Levi’s chest and dragged down his body, to feel the smaller male’s already hard cock. He smirked faintly as his hand trailed a little lower to lightly feel at Levi’s entrance. It was a little wet. “Wet already? I haven’t done that much.” He whispered as he began to rub lightly at the ring of muscle, pushing the thong strap to the side enough that he’d have full access.

In this world, there were specific genes that men could have, passed on by their mothers. These genes could cause a couple of various things, depending on which gene or genes the male had. Levi seemed to have the gene that made him produce his own lubrication, like a female when aroused. This would make for easier entry if he so desired. About 10% of men on the Earth had this gene. A rarer gene that these men could have was the ability to get pregnant, meaning they had a womb. Only 2% of men had this gene, and most were aware of whether they had the gene or not. Levi was unaware of both. He neither knew they existed nor that he had any such gene. He thought a man getting wet was normal and he had never seen a pregnant man in his life. Who was to blame him when he had been so isolated? Erwin, on the other hand, was aware of both. But Levi hadn’t said anything about it, so he assumed that Levi only had the gene for getting wet like a woman. This made things easier anyway.

Levi felt his cheeks flush a bit. “Fuck off! I’ve been waiting for this. Of course, I’d be excited!” He barked out. “Why don’t you hurry up and do something about it?” Even while vulnerable, Levi had a bad mouth.

“Fine. Since you won’t be patient with me. Let me at least prepare you.” Erwin slowly straightened up, sitting back on his own legs as he spread the other’s slick around before carefully pushing a finger in. “We don’t even need the lube if you’re this wet.” He said softly. He used one hand to spread Levi’s legs apart further as he began to pump his pointer finger in and out, eyes half-lidded. Erwin’s cock was already rock hard, straining against his briefs. Just seeing Levi like this was enough to have such an effect on him.

Yet another unfamiliar thing. The men Levi had been with never prepared him. But either their dicks were too small for it to hurt, or he just dealt with the pain. The lubrication was his body’s natural response anyway, so it wasn’t always horrible. But surprisingly… He didn’t complain about it this time. Because Erwin’s cock was fucking massive and he knew even with his slick, he would be in pain if he wasn’t prepared. “A-ah…” Levi breathed out shakily, lifting his hips a bit so it’d be easier for Erwin.

“You’re opening up really well for me, Levi.” Came Erwin’s deep voice again as he slowly pushed in a second finger. He pumped both in and out, curling and uncurling them, searching for Levi’s sweet spot. Erwin had long fingers, so it wasn’t hard for him to find Levi’s prostate. He rubbed lightly when he felt it, letting out a low hum.

Levi’s petite body twitched when his prostate was massaged. A choked gasp escaped him, head pressing back against the mattress. “A-ah… Fuck… There…” He groaned, legs shaking a bit at the feeling. Erwin was already living up to his expectations and they hadn’t even fucked yet. “H-Hurry up, dammit…” Levi whimpered, rocking his hips lightly against Erwin’s prodding fingers.

Erwin smirked as he watched Levi writhe beneath him. He spread the two fingers out to open him up more before inserting a third finger. “What? This isn’t enough for you yet?” He asked, head tilting to the side slightly. “Why don’t you tell me what you want. Do you need something bigger? Need something to fill you up?” He asked softly. His voice was teasing… This was his way of punishing Levi for now.

Levi ground his teeth, letting out a growl as he was teased. “F-Fuck a-aah! Fuck you.” He curled his toes up a bit, continuing to rock against the man’s fingers. But he had a feeling he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he said something. “I fucking… I want your goddamn horse cock! I want you to fuck me and fill me up!” He gasped out, feeling a fourth finger being inserted.

Erwin grinned as he listened. “Should I?”

“Asshole!”

“Alright… Relax. I’m teasing.” Erwin cooed softly. He slowly pulled his fingers out of the male. They were covered in slick. He shifted slightly to pull off his underwear, using whatever slick was on his hand to cover his hardened, throbbing length. Once that was done, he grabbed onto Levi’s legs and hiked his hips up a bit so he was able to enter him more easily. Then, using his right hand, he aligned the tip of his penis to Levi’s entrance, beginning to push in, pelvis moving forward slowly. He was managing to keep the thong strap out of the way. “Mmm…” A low groan escaped him, feeling how tight Levi was still.

Levi shuddered heavily at the feeling, and without warning, he came, with nothing more than Erwin’s tip inside of him. Dammit… How embarrassing was this gonna get? He just prayed Erwin didn’t notice. He just felt so sensitive… The way Erwin had been touching him really riled him up.

Erwin’s brows rose when he noticed Levi. “Huh… I barely entered you. Already?” He asked softly as he continued to push in slowly. He didn’t stop until he was balls deep inside of Levi. “Damn… I thought I would be too big for you, but you sucked me up.” He said lowly. “Hope you don’t mind if I keep going, even if you already came.”

Levi grit his teeth, feeling the slight stinging pain of being stretched, but it was comfortable enough because he had had plenty of sex throughout his life… And Erwin had prepared him. The blush on his face spread down to his neck as Erwin called him out. “S-shut the fuck up… I just got excited. Keep going. Make me cum twice.” He choked out, using his legs to keep his hips lifted so that Erwin wouldn’t have to be hunched over.

Erwin grinned proudly. “Don’t worry… I’ll make you cum plenty.” He shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable, leaning over the other. While continuing to hold onto Levi’s legs, he began to pull back before pushing back in. He was moving slowly to start so that Levi would be able to get used to his size. They were in a basic missionary position but due to how much bigger Erwin was than Levi, he basically enveloped the other.

“A-ah… Fuck…” Levi breathed out shakily. Erwin was so fucking big that any time he moved, his massive cock rubbed against Levi’s prostate, massaging the sensitive spot, deep inside of the smaller male. It made him shudder.

Erwin absolutely adored the feeling of how Levi throbbed and tightened around him. It made him groan lowly. “God… So fucking tight…” Erwin leaned his head forward, resting it against Levi’s neck as he began to pick up the speed, pulling back before snapping his hips forward. The sound of the bed creaking and skin slapping against skin filling the otherwise quiet house.

Levi, since his arms weren’t pinned, moved them to wrap around Erwin’s neck. Due to the fact that he was still in handcuffs, it was basically like putting Erwin in a headlock, to keep his head close. Levi tried keeping his hips lifted as much as possible, soft moans escaping him. “Th-there… Keep rubbing there...” He whimpered out softly.

The specific angle Erwin was at made it so his cock was putting a lot of pressure on the other’s gland. It was an overwhelming feeling for poor Levi. “Feel good?” Erwin whispered against the other’s neck, beginning to pick up the speed and strength of his thrusts more. Although Levi was tight, the slick made it easy for him to pump in and out.

“E-Erwin! Y-yes… Faster… More…” He choked out, squeezing tightly as he clung to Erwin. Erwin really was meeting all his expectations and despite cumming once already, Levi’s cock had gone erect again. His legs moved to wrap around Erwin’s waist. “Nnn fuck!”

Erwin was breathing heavily against Levi’s neck, listening to his moans. It didn’t take long before he was pounding into Levi to the point that the headboard of the bed was smacking against the wall. He groaned softly, slamming himself into Levi before he moved to change positions. Carefully, he removed Levi’s arms from around his neck before he pulled out. He pushed Levi’s legs up and back so that his knees were against the mattress beside his head. He then plunged into Levi again, continuing to slam into him. “Grr… Ugh…” Erwin grunted, holding Levi’s knees against the mattress.

It was a good thing Levi was flexible as he was basically bent in half by Erwin. “A-ah! W-Wait! Too deep!” He cried out sharply. He could feel Erwin’s damn cock in his stomach with how deep he was reaching. Levi’s cuffed hands grabbed for anything he could hold onto. They soon grabbed tightly onto Erwin’s blonde locks, pulling at them tightly. “Erwin!!” Levi screamed out.

Erwin grunted heavily as he thrusted into the other, wincing slightly as his hair was grabbed onto. “Fuck… Y-You’re so much tighter like this. I can go so deep… Is it okay?” He panted out heavily, one hand moving from Levi’s legs to remove the blindfold so Levi could see him. Erwin licked his lips, eyes meeting Levi’s gray ones.

“A-Aaah! I- Uhn... Good… Good!” Levi cried out, drool beginning to seep out the corner of his mouth as his lips remained parted. His eyes soon met Erwin’s and he began to tear up as he held onto Erwin’s hair for dear life. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He wasn’t even sure why… But perhaps it was from pleasure? Or from happiness? Who knew? “H-Hah!! Nnn…” He whimpered, eyes rolling back a bit, subconsciously sticking his tongue out a bit as he panted like a dog.

Erwin’s hips stuttered a bit when Levi began to cry. His eyes widened and his pace began to slow, grip loosening up on Levi’s legs. That animalistic look to him fading almost immediately. He was glad Levi was feeling good… But why was he crying? “L-Levi… Are you okay? W-Why are you crying? Should I stop?” He panted out.

Levi groaned and began to shake his head. “N-No… Keep going! I’m close… I— D-don’t worry about it… Harder…” He turned his face away promptly, wanting to hide his face.

Erwin frowned deeply and took hold of Levi’s chin, turning his head back so he could look at him. “Alright…” He whispered but leaned forward to kiss Levi tenderly as he picked the pace back up, once more pounding the poor petite male into the mattress.

Levi kissed back deeply, the tears continuing to stream. He didn’t understand why he was reacting like this, but he was unable to stop it. But right now he didn’t care. He just focused on Erwin and the way the man made his heart throb uncontrollably. Levi was undeniably developing feelings for the police officer he had met only a week prior. Erwin was just so nice and handsome… How could he not fall in love?

The two sweaty bodies continued to dance together, both panting and moaning each other’s names. This went on for a good ten minutes as they both tried to enjoy and hold onto their release. It was rough but also gentle, in a way, due to Erwin’s soft kisses and caresses to help Levi calm his crying while they fucked. Soon enough though, Levi was cumming again, crying out and once again clinging to Erwin.

Erwin only managed a couple more thrusts before burying himself as deeply into Levi as possible, releasing inside of him. A low groan escaped him as he came inside of Levi, hips rocking until he was milked of his cum. “F-Fuck… Levi…” He breathed out against Levi’s ear, hunched over the raven.

Levi shuddered feeling the other’s warm semen fill him. This was the second time that he had been cum inside so recently. Once by that disgusting old man and now by Erwin. Usually, Levi didn’t let people cum inside of him because it grossed him out, but in Erwin’s case, he allowed it happily. “Erwin…” He whimpered out softly. “Y-you upheld your side… I’ll try not to t-talk shit about myself.” He breathed, arms moving to wrap around Erwin’s neck once more.

Erwin grinned as he listened to Levi, nearly collapsing on top of him as he released Levi’s hips so the poor boy could relax his body. He slowly pulled himself out, rubbing his cheek against Levi’s which still felt wet… But the tears had stopped. “Yeah… Thanks. So that was okay for you?” He asked softly as he slowly sat back, straightening up so he could take in the sight of Levi.

Levi’s body was flushed, his usually pale skin, taking on a pinkish hue due to the heat of their intercourse. He was sweaty with cum covering his stomach and a bit of his chest. It had definitely gotten on the panties and bra, but it didn’t matter much now. His legs were quivering as they lowered to the bed. His hair was a mess, his gray eyes clouded. His thighs were covered in his own slick, and some of Erwin’s cum as some of the load had begun to seep out of his entrance. He looked so goddamn cute. “It… It was more than okay. I’ve never felt that good in my fuckin’ life. Don’t get a big head over it… But… I really hope this won’t be the last time we do that.

Erwin smiled as he listened to Levi speak. He carefully brought his hands down to massage at Levi’s quivering legs, replacing the thong strap. “Don’t worry… I won’t leave you hanging. I’ll make sure to make you feel good as often as I can.” He exhaled softly. “You’re so cute, Levi. I love it when you can’t speak and you’re only moaning.” He teased playfully.

Erwin, similarly, to Levi was sweaty and his hair was a tousled mess due to how Levi had been clinging on. His own cheeks were flushed a bit, and all the muscles in his body were tensed, giving them even more definition. His chest was moving in and out quickly as he attempted to catch his breath. Both men were covered in hickies.

Levi rolled his eyes, kicking at Erwin as he was teased. “Shut the fuck up. Next time I won’t moan for you.” He proclaimed confidently as he caught his breath. “Lay down with me. I’m fuckin’ tired.” He groaned. Usually, he would clean up right away, but he was certain he wouldn’t be able to stand so the next best thing was a nap.

“Okay… Okay. Whatever you say.” Erwin retorted. He then nodded. “Give me a second.” Erwin moved to get off the bed, retrieving his shirt from the floor. It needed to be washed anyway… So… He stood by the side of the bed and wiped the cum from Levi’s stomach and chest before cleaning up his entrance a bit. He then tossed his shirt aside and removed the handcuffs. He moved all the toys and lube from the bed, setting it aside before he got back onto the bed. “Get under the covers.”

Levi watched Erwin, feeling a little embarrassed that he was cleaned with a shirt. “Why would you do that?” He asked softly as he struggled to wiggle himself beneath the covers. “You just ruined your shirt.” He felt his heart beating wildly… And it wasn’t from the sex they just had.

Erwin smiled sweetly, showing off his pearly whites. “I didn’t ruin it. Don’t worry about it. I wanted you to be comfortable enough to sleep.” He got under the covers himself, moving to tuck an arm under Levi’s head. He didn’t waste a single second before he pulled the smaller male against him, enveloping him in a tight hug. “Let’s rest a bit, yeah? I’ll order something for us to eat once we wake up.” He purred softly.

Levi groaned, fighting against Erwin a bit before just giving up and cuddling against him, face hidden in Erwin’s chest. He nodded his head slowly. “Yeah… Okay. Can we get pizza?” He mumbled softly, but received no response, as the old fuck had already fallen asleep. “Idiot…” Levi grumbled before allowing himself to drift off as well.


End file.
